


A new friend

by Lou008



Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Big Misunderstanding, Brothels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Prostitution, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou008/pseuds/Lou008
Summary: A confused Intseh mistakes a brothel for a Inn... and makes an unexpected new friend and learns a few new things.Warning; I am very dyslexic and there maybe a few mistakes I cannot see Also my first Smut! :D





	1. The night

The lost Intseh found himself in the pitch of the night outside the largest building in the human village and sighed looking for a place to crash for the night and this seemed the best option.   
‘I guess this is the only Inn in this dammed village.’ He grumbled inaudibly to himself walking over the counter, leaning on it with a heavy tired sigh.   
“room for one please” He muttered in common as the female human at the counter raised a single eyebrow.   
“And what sort of company would you prefer, Sir?” She asked concerned, and when no response was given, she spoke quietly “We don’t have any Intseh who work here, but I can find someone who is built similar-“   
The Intseh just shook his head and gave her some money for the room.   
“If you don’t want to go to the bar, I can send one of the girls up with your dinner, Sir. She can offer entertainment if you wish?” The lady asked kindly handing him a key. The Intseh took it quickly.   
“Fine…” He said rolling his eyes turning around.   
“It’s room 22, up the stairs on your left. You do know what this place is, right?” The woman asked confused as to why an Intseh would be here at all, but she won’t judge if they are paying.  
“It’s an Inn.” He said and stomped off to his room but her heard the woman in the background muttering to herself cautiously.  
“It’s a brothel.” He had no idea what that word was, and he didn’t want to find out either he just wanted to go to sleep. 

At the bar a woman of the age of 20, who could have been mistaken for an albino was serving drinks until the woman from the bar walked up to her and passed her a bright red apple with ‘22’ carved on it. The pale skinned girl nodded and walked into the kitchen and passed the chef the red apple who got the food ready for her to take up to her now ‘guest’.

Upstairs the Intseh had just gotten changed into more ‘normal’ clothes. His trousers were of the baggy kind and ended at his ankles and his top resembled a modern-day tank top, very low armpit cuts revealing a bit of chest and back. It was all light airy and comfortable. Instantly his mood started to lift, finally being out of the weather, somewhere with a bed and not sleeping in a cave like he had been for days while he made his way to the capital to help with reinforcements for the defence force. He finally got out an Intseh book and started to read as the squiggles made pictures in his mind’s eye about a time when warriors would fight against and with the gods.   
The door knocked and the Intseh sighed loudly.   
“I have food for you and here to accompany you, Sir.” A young voice said in common behind the door. He put his book down and opened the door. The human female looked young and shocked. She had shoulder length white hair that was in ringlets, bright blue eyes like the colours human royals liked to wear, and pale ivory skin. This human looked unlike any human this Intseh had ever seen. 

The young girl walked up to the door 22 and knocked loudly, was it too loud? It was too late as she heard a loud sigh, “I-I have food for you and here to accompany you, Sir.” She tried not to stutter. There were no footsteps, but the door opened. Stood in front of her was an Intseh at least 6 and a half feet tall. Their horns were not very big but enough to be seen through their messy dark hair.   
She felt herself smile nervously looking at the door trying to avoid the confused gaze of the Intseh’s orange eyes. 

“May I come in?” She asked flickering her eyes up to quickly bring them to the floor.   
Without thinking the Intseh moved over to the side allowing this tiny human inside the room where he was staying. 

“I brought flavoured tea, bread and cheese- Wait you’re not lactose intolerant, are you? They never said you was Intseh. I can get different food if you wish?” She became a stuttering mess, she knew her job but THIS, she didn’t even know where to start.   
“That will be fine, thank you.” He said pitying the poor human who looked like a dear in headlights. There was an awkward silence.   
“Can – Can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer it, but” She looked up at the Intseh who started eating the bread. “Why did you ask for me?”   
The Intseh ‘raised and eyebrow’ so to speak despite not actually owning eyebrows. “I didn’t ask for anyone, the lady at the desk said someone would bring dinner and said something about ‘entertainment’. I didn’t really understand. This is the strangest Inn I’ve ever visited.” He said biting more of his bread.   
“Erm sir? This is a brothel.”   
“I was told.”  
“Do you know what one is?”   
“Nope.”   
The girl breathed out deeply and nervously making sure the Intseh had finished his meal.   
“A brothel is also called a bordello, or more crudely known as a whorehouse. You do understand why I am here right?” The white-haired human asked nervously.   
“Not really, no.” The Intseh male said casually putting the empty board down on the floor. “But you said you was here to keep me company and, I am enjoying talking with you.” The Intseh said kindly with a smile. He decided he liked this human she was a good person.

“Thank you, well my job doesn’t normally include talking, usually it’s just me acting out the sexual desires of others. I’m sure you must have questions.” She said very quickly and very nervously looking at the floor.

“You do WHAT?!” The Intseh tried not to raise his voice, but was she just saying she is here to perform sexual acts? To him? Thinking quickly, he just realised what a ‘brothel’ finally meant. “I’m sorry but that’s what a brothel is for?” He was trying to cover up his shock and failing. While having a terribly vivid mental image of this very human pleasing him, making him feel dirty with cross species intercourse. He decided he didn’t need that image while the said girl nodded her head. 

“But I don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” She said smiling softly pulling her shoulders in making her frame look even smaller. “I’m also very happy talking, and I can offer a hug if you’d like, or answer any question on humans? Or myself?” That last one got his attention. 

“I do have questions.” She looked the Intseh and nodded her head trying to encourage him to ask away. “Why are you coloured unusually?” He asked, he knew about Intseh colour genetics, but her colouring was very unusual and there is no Intseh equivalent.   
“This is just the way I am,” She smiled “Blue eyes are quite common in some humans as for my hair, it’s actually called blonde, but we call it white or white blonde as well. Even when I’m old my hair will stay the same colour.” She smiled unravelling a curl that went down to her hip when it was pulled out. 

“Okay, so what are the lumps female humans have on their chest” he asked cautiously. She looked surprised then took off her top revealing two large fatty looking tear drop shaped bumps held together by a 3-way strap. The human reached behind her taking the strappy thing off revealing her chest.   
“They are called ‘breasts’ most human men are obsessed with them.” She said while ‘holding them with her hands’ with her nipples poking through her fingers.   
The Intseh just watched mentally taking notes. This is not how he thought he’d spend his evening.   
“Why are humans so conscious about showing their chest?” He asked curiously  
“Well… most are embarrassed and secondly it’s considered inappropriate to show them in public, like penises really.” She said letting go of her boobs.   
The Intseh looked at the human’s face and sat on his hands, he secretly wanted to know what the breast felt like but pushed lewd the though aside.   
“Is it true that male human penises are non-retractable?”   
“Yours are?!” She asked truly shocked a part of her wanted to know more but she didn’t want to push her luck.   
“Really?” The Intseh joked muffling a laugh “How can they walk or is it really small?” He laughed making a small gesture with his claws making the topless human laugh too.  
“For some are tiny and others…. Well… Let’s just say walking becomes very difficult.” She cringed at the thought.  
“So they are not gentle when mating?”  
“Apparently some are, but we don’t get anyone ‘gentle’ here.” The Intseh looked horrified at the poor human girl in disbelief. 

“So, I’m as curious about your people as you are of mine. Want me to show you how humans do things? Since this is what I’m paid to do.” The Intseh started to choke on air worrying the human.  
“We don’t have to, but I’m curious, you know.”   
The Intseh sighed, turned away and started to undress. “But it’s only because I’m curious, too.” He grumbled causing the girl to giggle.   
“Just say the word and I’ll stop.” She said taking off her skirt. As the Intseh turned back around and nodded his head. 

The human pushed the Intseh on to the bed gently and climbed from below the Intseh, focusing in the retracted penis. After a few seconds of thinking she took the whole thing in her mouth wrapping her tongue around it trying to work out how this works. She stopped licking to look up at the said Intseh, covering his face with his hands while purring very quietly.   
“You can purr?!” She sounded way to happy about it and got grunt in reply.   
She went back to the object in question and put her hand around the still retracted penis stroked her thumb under it, going down to the balls. A small section poked out and thinking ‘well this must be it’, took it in her mouth again and massaged the balls that slowly grew bigger. Then the purring got louder with a moan from its owner pushing their hips up and a full erection gagging the poor girl, forcing her to take the cock out of her mouth while she coughed, she was used to big dicks but nothing that size.   
“Are you okay?” a concerned voice asked very quietly.  
“I’m fine, but that came out of nowhere” She said panting from the coughing fit. With the said weapon still in her hand. Finally seeing it in its full size could put any human to shame no wonder it made her gag. But she took it again in her mouth playing with the end with her tongue causing the male to moan and purr while trying not to buck “Why- why are-ar-arrrre you using your m-m-mouth?” He tried to ask instead of moaning.   
“I’m sorry! I can-”  
“No, its great! But I can’t handle much more of it.” The Intseh said while peeping out from his hands seeing this human, HE JUST MET giving the shaft of his dick one last long lick making him purr and cover his face muffling a moan in embarrassment. 

“Have you laid with anyone before?” The human asked cautiously crawling up his body with kisses worshipping the body under her.   
“I- Yes, B-b-but n-n-not human,” He mumbled finding the human nose to nose completely on top of him grinning.  
“Well, would you like to change that?” She giggled through her voice despite her leading this adventure she wanted to remind him that he is the one in control.   
“I’d be offended if you left me like this.” He muttered making her laugh heartily.  
“I only do that to people I don’t like, and I like you.” She then kissed him on the mouth biting his lower lip as she pulled her face away aliening her very wet self up to him and took him in one swift motion moaning pushing herself up.   
“Shit! You’re big, aren’t you?” She cursed allowing herself a minute to adapt.   
The Intseh tired to comment but a moan and loud purring was the only noise he could make at the mercy of this tiny human female clenched around his manly part making him move his hands, from his face to her waist which was drastically smaller than that of any Intseh female. His hands explored her body he noticed she was soft skinned, which was fur-less and had much larger hips that matched his despite the drastic general height difference.   
She started to move, and the friction was like nothing he had ever had before and flipped them over, he was on top.   
The human looked him with her white hair sprayed everywhere, arms above her head and those piercing blue eyes had a moment of shock.   
“M-may I?” He asked nervously not sure why instinct took over like that, normally being a gentleman with the females he lays with not this animal he's suddenly become.  
“Make me scream” The human whispered running a single hand on his chest making its way down to his hips and the top of his tail making him moan and start thrusting quickly but not roughly, until she decided to use both hands to massage the underpart of his upper tail sending him into a flooded state of hormones and the loudest purring he's sure any human has ever herd. In return she was clearly fighting her moans causing him to push more as she wrapped her legs around his waist lifting her hips higher. Finally, she moaned and her whole body shook in an orgasm while he carried on pounding until he couldn’t pull out and came not long after her. 

“Wow, that was- I don’t know how to put it into words.” She panted catching her breath looking down as their still joined privates and suddenly paled “Oh no”  
“What?” He asked seeing his new ‘friend’ paler in her face.  
“Its stuck.” She looked up and whispered worriedly to which the Intseh laughed.   
“It’ll calm down soon, don’t humans? You know?”   
“Love-locked? No, never. But if we are stuck for a while can I be on top? You’re heavy”   
“Oh! Sorry” and then he flipped the pair of them over.   
She was supposed to leave but despite not being able to physically move or separate from the male Intseh, she stayed there and accidentally fell asleep with her new friend she didn’t even know the name of. She was going to get in a lot of trouble after this.


	2. The morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes! But enjoy :D

Chapter 2:

The male Intseh woke up when he felt something stir on his chest making him open an eye to see a ball of white fur over his chest that was definitely not Intseh.  
The human from last night.  
He opened both eyes thinking about that night, and how shamelessly he fell apart to the point he could had been compared with some untamed animal. But he just could not stop both hands finding that tiny waist to rest there.  
‘Well, this isn’t unpleasant.’ He thought to himself as the said female stirred burring her face into his chest.  
Just letting all thoughts go the Intseh just laid there and enjoyed the intimacy of the cuddle. It had been a long time since he shared innocent company like this one small moment of peace, he tried to push the horrible thoughts away of his past.

“hhhmmm, where am-? OH, MY GOODNESS! I’m so sorry! I-I shouldn’t be in here if I'm caught, they’ll- they’ll” The human suddenly went into a panic getting up and off the Intseh who sat up and looked at the human who was suddenly crouching to the floor in panic with her hands in her white hair in a mix of panic and fear.

“Woah calm down. Why aren’t you allowed to be here? And what will they do?” He said sitting next to the human who started crying hugging her naked frame.

“I- I- I can’t go back, h-h-h-he’ll kill me!” She started shaking violently hugging herself harder.  
The Intseh wrapped both arms around the human pulling her into his lap, as he immediately rested his head on top of hers and started purring softly wrapping the human into his body as much as he possibly could in attempt to make the human feel safe.  
After last night he couldn’t care less if they were both as naked as new-born kits. He wanted to ask her questions, like why this person was so bad? What did they do to her? Why was she here? Despite it all he knew better than to ask too sensitive questions, PTSD had not been his friend in the past and would like to stay away from his issues himself.  
After a few minutes her breathing started to calm down. But was still shaking in fear.

“I’m- I’m so sorry about that, I-. “ She whimpered quietly gently hugging one of the huge muscular arms that was holding her into the male who didn’t move.

“You don’t need to say anything, you were scared, I know what fear looks like.” He said softly squeezing her tighter as she stopped shaking and synchronised her breathing to his using it to calm her down even more.

“Thank you.” She said with tears in her eyes just cuddling up to the stranger who has shown her more kindness this morning than what she has had in years. Even before she ran away and became a prostitute. The brothel offers a roof, food, clothes and a small level of security, but there's always that off chance. She just had to sleep with people and leave before they woke up that’s how it was. But this? This was a first in many ways. Physically and mentally.

There was no reply just soft purring and being held tightly. There was a big sigh released from the human as she attempted to wriggle but got nowhere.  
“Can I… May I get dressed? I- I need to face my punishment sooner or later.”

“Not if they are going to hurt you.” The voice suddenly went gruff and the grip tightened. The mussel that was resting on her head was now in her neck affectionately nuzzling her shoulder protectively.

“The girls won’t hurt me, but if my ‘fiancé’ finds me, he will-“ She couldn’t finish the sentence and that was enough for the Intseh to become very protective of this new person, the pheromones were not helping him either, female humans tend smell like all-year-round baby making factories, but he liked this human and that was enough to him, despite the fact they mated, which will always mess with male Intseh.  
“This place keeps me safe from him…. Unless he walks through the door.” She muttered what she thought was inaudible, but he heard every word of it. Instinct took over his brain, he wanted to keep this human safe, keep her away from abuse and hurt, but she was not his to claim he knew she was meant for someone else, but he couldn’t help it, he didn’t want to become possessive but it was hard, they were barely friends.

He groaned as he hated his hormones so much right now.

“I have a place in the next Intseh village if you need somewhere safe to stay where he can’t find you. I am military so I won’t be there all the time. Meaning you can have some space.” He softly spoke in a low tone, not realising what words were being said.

“Really?” She asked.

“Oh, I’m such an idiot. I don’t even know your name. I understand if you don’t want t-“

“I’d love to! My name is Rose. What’s yours?”

“Kairon.” It was said very quietly in case anyone was to hear him behind the locked door.

“You need to go get breakfast soon or they will kick you out, you know,” Rose giggled trying to look at the Intseh as if it was a game.

“Ugh, fine.” He said releasing his grip on the pale human who just sat there staring at his face.  
Kairon would have raised an eyebrow if he had one at the female human who out of nowhere, kissed his cheek right before getting up.

The Intseh stood up and went to put on his clean trousers. In realisation he couldn’t find his tank top looking around to see where he carelessly threw it.

Instead of finding his shirt he picked up the strangest looking contraption.  
It was one piece of ribbon with a tiny bit of material connecting to the ribbon on either side (a thong/underwear).  
He sniffed it at a distance, and it smelt the air which smelt of the human, he looked at her confused, why was the smell so strong and it almost looked painful.

“Rose? Is this yours? Also, what is it?” He asked nervously as she turned around adjusting her boobs in her bra, making Kairon freeze looking at her chest.  
His gaze quickly went back to her face with a gulp, the lumps on her chest were fascinating despite how much he wanted to touch them he knew he shouldn’t, its her body and he shouldn’t stare at her flesh like some animal.  
He was trying to look anywhere but at her chest.

“Ah! That’s where they went. Thank you” She said taking the underwear and putting them on.

“That just looks painful.” Kairon was meant to think but said it out loud as the top of his tail twitched with the thought of how painful something like that would be under his tail as he made a scrunched-up face, but it only making Rose laugh loudly at him.

“Not at all.” She bent over to pick up his shirt as he got an eye full of arse making him shift uncomfortably then look away suddenly feeling ashamed of the thoughts going through his head about what he would like to do to that- ‘Brain, No.’  
He thought to himself as he closed his eyes, turned away and focused on his breathing trying to calm down the feeling in his trousers.

“Ah, here’s your shirt.” She said turning around now fully dressed but her hair was all over the place. He turned around to face her.  
She was the most unusual being he had ever met, feeling a small smile creep onto his face as the human studied his facial features with her eyes.  
The bright royal blue eyes, they didn’t keep still for long as they moved all over, just there like precious stones glistening in the light.

“Please put your shirt on before I actually kiss you against your will.” Rose whispered staring at his lip while biting her own soft pink lower lip. The Intseh chuckled and softly purred.  
He then did something he never thought he would do.  
He cupped her face and kissed her as softly as he could on her forehead.

“If you still want to live at the house until you can find somewhere safer, meet me by the desk in 30 minutes. Then I can take you there.” He spoke softly into her forehead.

“Really? You mean it? Can I?”

Kairon nodded slowly stepping away from the human who was stood there in shock.  
“Did you not believe me?”

“I-I-I guess I'm used to being lied to, a lot.” She looked away nervously.

“By him?” He asked receiving no words but a nod of the head.  
A growl escaped his throat for a second. “I’m really starting to dislike your ‘partner’.” He grumbled to himself angrily, that was the moment, was it the hormones or was he falling for this abused human. Coming to his own questioning he sighed.  
“you should make your way back to the others. There's no pressure but if you want to join me, I’ll wait in the lobby in 30 mins. Remember you don’t have to-” He got cut off from the white fluff ball hugging him very tightly muttering ‘thank you’ at him.  
He held her gently, he didn’t come to this stupid Inn to fall in love with the small human who had just wriggled out of his gentle grasp.

Next thing she ran out of the door and he got the clothes he arrived in together and washed up to then make his way to the main lobby.  
‘Fuck breakfast’ he thought he just wanted to leave this place.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Rose snuck down the hallways into the dorms. Luckily no one was there, as she released a sigh of relief, she grabbed her small blue bag which contained all she owned a hair brush, tooth brush and a very old teddy bear from when she was a child.  
She didn’t own the clothes she was wearing but couldn’t just run around naked.

She decided to keep her dress even though it screamed ‘Whore’ a word she hated but she couldn’t stay safe here, what she didn’t tell Kairon is that the girls would bully her.  
Her hair made her look ‘old and gross’ she was too much of a ‘push over’, she should go back to her ‘fiancé’ because he had money and lots of it.  
They didn’t want her there, people only wanted her for her appearance and the fact she was ‘easy’.  
She was violated and harassed every night of her life at the brothel and for the first time ever she felt she was an equal not a ‘body for entertainment’.  
Yes, sex was involved but even with the intensity he made her feel like it was a two-way agreement and not just another male using her body for their needs, in the morning there was an unexpected kindness. She felt loved. She felt wanted. She felt needed. Never used.  
The thought made her heart flutter as blush was faintly rising. She thought about the time which had past and her face paled. She needed to make a move quickly or he’d leave with out her.

She ran past a few of the other girls not stopping or explaining, but she knew there were whispers and they were about her not returning last night.

She got to the lobby, which was empty thank goodness, and there he was, kindest person she had ever met.  
He stood up with a soft smile at the sight at his friend and took note of how little her possessions were, no clothes, no nothing, just a tiny bag.  
He nodded his head towards the door and the pair of them set off on their journey for her freedom and his new feelings.


	3. The friend and the inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologise for any mistakes!

Chapter 3

Rose and Kairon had been walking for about 13 hours in total. The sky was starting to turn a pink hue. There were small questions between them on their journey like; “Why do Intseh have tails?”, “What are Intseh towns like?”, “How did you learn common?” and many other little questions that got thrown at the placid Intseh.

Her gaze was everywhere looking at everything in detail, his smile faded. “When was the last time the brothel let you outside?” It was very clear she hadn’t been out much. 

“Ermmm… 4 months, I think? It was late winter, and we had to put these thick coats on, and really fluffy hats and neck warmers!” She smiled happily but it broke his heart a little.  
He had no comment as she ran ahead to the top of the hill looking at the first Intseh village she had ever seen. 

“Want to stop here for the night? It’ll take at least another day to get ‘home’.”  
That felt weird to Kairon as he looked at her beaming up like a sunrise.  
The thought of sharing his home with someone who he wanted there, not because the person feels the ‘right’ to be there. 

“Can we?!” She exclaimed excitedly jumping on the spot as he approached her at the top of the hill. 

“Of course,” he smiled at her, dammit! He didn’t plan to fall head over heals with this bundle of joy who was staring at the village in awe. 

“Are you coming?” He asked softly as she spun around and bounced over reaching his hand and began swinging her arm in joy.  
He chuckled at the gesture as this must be a human thing, you’d only hold either your child’s or lover’s hand in public in his culture, and she absolutely anything but a child, but his heart sank.  
He suddenly felt nervous and realisation hit him.  
She is holding ‘HIS’ hand and they mated less than 24 hours ago…. fuck…. Oh no they will have each other’s sent all over the other.  
But she isn’t meant to be his, she is intended to belong with some horrible prick who does not deserve her.  
His gut told him it will be fine in the end, but his head was scolding his heart who was secretly doing summersaults in happiness in people’s misconception. 

They walked through the village, the looks. Oh, God’s above the looks.  
The kits reactions he could understand but the adults… this village was near humans so it can’t be the fact she is human… His brain rattled as to why they were getting such unfair looks. 

“PATCHES!!!!” A scream was yelled very loud and deep voice. Kairon shrank a good few inches.  
Rose noticed and squeezed his hand- THAT was the reason for the looks. 

“Oh no….” he muttered as his face scrunched up.

“Hey Patches what’s u-“ The more muscular Intseh grinned from ear to ear at his ‘pal’.

“Konreishan. Don’t” he growled in Intsehli. 

“I didn’t know you had a mate, you kept that quiet ‘Mr. I am done with dating’ How did she do it? Fucked you senseless? Made you turn wild? Rode you like a-“ 

“Will you stop!” He growled continuing their little chat in Intsehli the other backed off immediately. 

“Okay! Patches I’ll stop!” The muscular Intseh said putting his hands up then turning to Rose and spoke in common with a heavy accent “It’s a please to meet you, miss.” Bowing at her making her move behind Kairon still holding his hand as no one had ever bowed to her and she was unsure if the larger Intseh would attack or not. 

“Ermmmm Hi? I-I-I’m Rose.” She spoke timidly making Kairon smile softly at her, not stopping her from using him as a shield from the muscular man. 

The muscular Intseh went back to the Intsehli language, “I saw that Patches, I have no idea why you’d pick a human, but I'm happy for you dude, I didn’t know you had a fetish for humans-“ 

“I don’t” he growled between his teeth.

“And there she is, she’s like yourself. Very unusual choice Patches.”

“Konreishan”

“okay, I'm off,” He laughed in Intsehli then switched over to Common “See you again soon, Patches Human ‘not-mate-but-” 

“KONREISHAN!!!”

His comrade bellowed a laugh as he walked off Yelling at the top of his lungs purposely in common “See you in a week! Kairon! Don’t die of an orgasm!” 

“I ‘hate’ him so much right now….” Kairon confirmed to Rose who turned to fare Kairon and when he met here blue eyes, she just smiled at him softly and started pulling his hand to the original direction they were traveling in. 

“Your friend is strange, I don’t think its possible to die from an orgasm.” Rose innocently spoke out loud making Kairon raise an ‘eyebrow’ in her direction.  
She very clearly did not understand what power she had over him. 

“Konreishan, is very odd. Most of the guys I work with are crazy, but they are trying to become better people. We are here.” He nodded to the building when he had to double read the Intsehli word for ‘Inn’ on it. They walked in. 

Rose let go of his hand which immediately felt lost, he needed to get a control of his own mind.  
He was getting clingy, he needed to clear his head. 

“Hey Rose, do you want your own room?” He asked and she thought for a few seconds and shook her head and attached herself to his arm.  
That soft stupid smile came again, the physical contact was adorable.  
He just wanted to pick her up and hold her like he did this morning. 

His trail of thoughts was cut off when the female Intseh at the desk spoke up “You need a room or two?” She said chewing on the pen lid. 

“Yes please, just one, one night, travellers.” He spoke bluntly.

“For a human she’s cute. Have fun.” She winks, handing over the key ‘F2R22’ he squinted at the key. 

“Why is it always 22?” he muttered quietly as he walked away with Rose in tow. 

He unlocked the door and Rose immediately fell on the bed clearly, she had been missing the comfort. 

He put his large bag down. Going through it looking for his last clean shirt and throwing it over to Rose, she looked up confused catching it. 

“Don’t worry its clean” He said removing his own shirt. “But it has to be better than sleeping in that dress-“

“I thought we was going to-“

“You need your sleep, you don’t need to feel you have to do that” he cleared his throat “besides I need to be able to walk better tomorrow.” He muttered thinking she wouldn’t catch it.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to, besides your fun. And well maybe I want you to walk funny” she giggled getting off the bed and allowed her dress to fall to the floor. 

Kairon went to open his mouth to say something then closed it again as the human approached him in her underwear and that contraption that sculpted her breast. His eyes stayed there for the longest second of his life as he felt his hands twitch so making sure to clench them into first not trusting himself.  
He moved his eyes away letting a very nervous breath.  
There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do.  
But he didn’t want her to think she had to do this because even if he did want it he decided then and there that he wouldn’t lay a single finger on her. 

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss, he melted but kept his hands to himself. In a safe fist.  
She however, did not keep her hands to herself, instead they were all over his shoulders, his back, his abs, his arms, his face and she led him to the bed with an open mouth kiss brushing his fangs on her tongue.  
She pulled his hair undone and pulled towards the bed she was sat on, with her hands tangled in his hair getting closer to his horns. Their tongues never parted the others.  
He used his arms to stop him from falling on her as she laid down on the edge of the bed as his weight went to his arms leaning over her but not touching her. While the kissing like this was unusual for Intseh but he was starting to enjoy it finding himself getting lost in her mouth.  
She was getting frustrated and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his hips to hers. He stopped the kiss. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked her legs not giving way.

“I could kiss you all night, but I won’t use you and you need sleep. And please, don’t use me either.” Hs whispered were almost a beg. 

“Why would I use you? I want you. Not like the others in the past. You are fun and you make me feel safe.” She admitted, which reminded him this is probably the ONLY way she knows how to show affection. 

“Well, when we get to mine you can do whatever you wish to me. On the reasoning we go to sleep. Because you might be okay walking in the morning, but there's no way I can handle walking that far tomorrow if we do mate tonight.” He explained. 

“A-Anything ‘I’ want? You mean it?” she asked releasing her vice grip her legs had on his waist.

“Well… as long as you’re not planning my death….” He muttered standing up.

She grinned from ear to ear “Okay! But, but why would you think that I would want to hurt you?” her grin faded as she went over and grabbed the spared shirt and put it on, it was enormous on her but it smelt of him as she held it up past her nose so her eyes were showing.  
She stared at him as he got into bed. She bounced over and got into the sheets wrapping one of her legs around his and fell asleep nearly instantly on his velvety chest. Once again, his hands wondered to that tiny waist and his tail found her ankle. He felt her breathing slow and his soon followed suit.


	4. The house and promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!  
Just to say Pile mats belong to Dreamer372 (check out her work!)

4:  
The sun was peaking through the curtains as Rose opened an eye. She picked her head up blinking her eyes to adjust to the light until her vision cleared.  
She kept as still as possible not wanting to wake the Intseh who held her in his grasp.  
She looked at his sleeping face, so peaceful and she just wanted to hold his face in her hands and kiss him then and there.  
Her hands were resting on his chest as she put her nose under his jawline moving her body up his very slightly trying to snuggle closer into him.  
As he stirred, she noticed a loose pressure around her ankle as she continued to nuzzle with her nose into his neck making him roll into the comforting contact, unconsciously rolling on top of her.  
Her loose leg automatically shot up and landed between his own as his body sandwiched her to the mattress purring contently in his sleep.

He was heavy but she was not very physically strong. She wriggled her arms of his crushing weight and took advantage of playing with the tufts of fur on his shoulders and at the top of his neck.  
This brought him to the real world. He murmured into her neck moving his arms from under her waist to the back of her neck where it met her head, tilting her neck back submissively to the touch she was craving.

“Good morning Mr. Cuddles” she whispered softly at him.  
Suddenly he wise wide awake in shock.

“What? Why?” He looked at her moving his hands in line with her shoulders shifting his upper body weight off her weakly, attempting to stare at her for a moment as blue eyes met orange along with her soft smile as his eyesight came around.

“Well you’re very cuddly when you sleep.” She teased he immediately as he gulped and got off her releasing, he ankle. He sat up taking the covers with him.

“It was a dream?” He asked himself almost sounding sad. Oh, and it did haunt his mind.  
Why would he want it to be real? It was the ‘one thing’ he wanted to avoid…. Maybe it was her because she did not know?

He looked back at the human just laid on the soft bed peacefully pulling at the shirt she was wearing, being truly content in her own thoughts.  
He turned back smiling, maybe one day that kit may exist, ‘if’ it’s even possible, he smirked to himself.

“Are you ready to get dressed, Rose? Then we can go into the market to get some breakfast?” He asked looking back again at the human, who had been sleeping in his shirt looking at him while innocently smiling.  
She got up onto her knees and made her way over to him hugging his back while resting her head on his shoulder, she hummed.  
She didn’t understand why she did this, but she just wanted to hug the lilac and blue Intseh.  
He purred in response tilting his head gently on hers, whilst holding her arms with his hands making the point that he doesn’t want her to let go.  
The hug was intimate and pure, but Rose was enjoying this new feeling. The kindness, the gentleness, the intimacy.

“Are we going to go home? I need to get food soon and I think you’ll need to eat soon too?” It was much less of a question than a request.  
She kissed him as softly as she could on the cheek and got off the bed as he watched her take off his shirt and as she wriggled the dress on as her boobs bounced a little due to the nature of the movement.  
Realisation hit him as he was staring and went to stand up to put on his shirt from yesterday, putting the one Rose used back in his bag, he brushed his hair putting it back into its tie. He saw Rose put a brush through her hair and it created a poof-ed up mess as she muttered cuss words under her breath trying to flatten it down.

He smirked as she blushed looking at the floor. He held out his hand unconsciously. She didn’t even hesitate to take it as she pulled him out the door and pretty much danced over to the male Intseh selling fruit.

“What would you like?” he asked Rose as she pointed to the banana and the red apple.

“Could I have them?” She asked so quietly almost like no one had ever asked if she wanted anything before in her life, he thought she sounded so unsure.

“These please.” He told the sales man in Intsehli who bagged it in a paper bag they nodded and walked off. Soon after they left the village Kairon passed Rose her apple and banana.

“Are you okay eating and walking?” Kairon asked just simply wanting to get back to his own house after returning from a big mission. But it kept him away from the Intseh villages in spring.

“I can eat and walk, I hope you keep to your word from last night.” She stated still not sure how trust worthy he was but he hadn’t done anything to betray her trust.

He nearly choked on his food as he had forgotten about that, “Of course, I will keep to my word as long as you are not planning my death.” He started at her almost concerned for his safety.

“I don’t wish to hurt you. I just want to learn more about you…” She said quietly biting into the red apple.

Kairon looked back on the road and sighed in relief “Then that’s fine, I have no problem with that.”  
He smiled to himself thinking it will be a nice chat, surely it will just be a few questions.  
His brain took control of his thinking as he will have to set up the spare room for her as he is sure she wouldn’t want to willingly stay with him for a third night in a row.  
She deserved nothing but the best, it just doesn’t seem fair to try to drag her into his personal life, what would his family say?  
Well he has a younger brother who can carry on the gene pool for his dad.  
Wait, could a human and Intseh happen? Nah, surely not, only in his fantasy and dreams….

He turned to look at the female human in his question as she put the peeled banana in her mouth making him immediately look away. If he could flush, he’d be a chameleon right now.  
He knew better but peeked back to the said human went to put more of the inappropriately shaped fruit in her mouth.  
He tried to push away the image from the other night as she licked his penis and wondered if this is what she looked like while she ‘played’ with his ‘weapon’.  
He made a mental note of next time look out of curiosity. Not that he was planning on bedding her any time soon. She may not even want a next time, and this is all her way of saying thanks…  
She needs to learn she has a new life now and can do as she wishes, not what others tell her to do.  
He suddenly felt guilty about the previous thought. He sighed frustrated at himself there was no way she would like him back.

Rose looked over at him putting the last bit of banana in her mouth and smiled at him as she carried on walking forward. His brain had the second thought, maybe? Just maybe that dream he had last night had a chance, but that’s surely impossible.

After a few more hours of walking they had reached their destination. A small bungalow with a wild front garden which had clearly been left for a good few months.

“I’m sorry it’s a bit messy I’ve been away from work.” He said unlocking the front door.

Rose walked inside and it wasn’t any messier than the brothel. She explored each room excitedly. There was a big room with a huge mat in the middle, a book self, and some pillows and a blanket folded away in the corner set up like a chair. The next room was a bathroom with a big metal tub, and a toilet the similar to the ones from the brothel and a small sink with a mirror.  
There was a smaller room which had a large book case, a smaller mat rolled up in the corner and a chair in. Finally, the kitchen there was all the basics as she saw Kairon offer her a wooden mug of water.

“I don’t understand, where do you sleep?” Rose asked timidly.

“Oh! Us Intseh prefer pile mats, we fit on them better than human style beds.” He explained while downing the much-needed water and put the mug on the side.  
Rose followed his example and drank the water placing her mug next to his.

“Would you like me to set the other mat for you?” He asked kindly.

“Why don’t you want to sleep with me?” She asked and he froze.

“What? It’s not that I don’t want to, I just thought you’d want your own space. I don’t want you to think you have to do anything. You are free to do what you want. I thought I made that clear? I'm sorry if I made you feel like that, I-“ His rambling got cut off by lips on his own as she pulled him down to her level.

“I’ve never been alone, and I would love to keep sleeping with you,” she whispered pulling him into another kiss. “And, if you are true to your word earlier there's something, I am curious about…” Her voice trailed off blushing down to her shoulders nervously.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his.

“What’s your question?” He asked softly holding her tightly in his arms, thinking of the damage that place has done to her to the point she doesn’t want to be left alone.

“Its not a question, I-I” She took a deep breath and pulled away just enough to see his face. “I would like you to fuck me, the Intseh way. Please.” She asked looking at his eyes for any answer.

“Of course- Wait What?!” he gulped nervously as she nodded at him “Rose, please be aware I may become clingy if you decide it become a regular thing between us.” She raised an eyebrow at him as he sighed.

“Okay, Male Intseh can become protective if they mate regally with their ‘partners’, that usually is only in the spring, we are now in early summer, I do question how long human heats last for? It will mess with my hormones drastically and I will become overly affectionate towards you.” He explained not saying it started with the first time they mated.

“What’s a heat?” She asked confused and his expression dropped in realisation as to why humans smell like all year-round baby makers.

“I-It’s a window of fertility in Intseh which relates to the best time for the females to lay their eggs.”

“EGGS?....” was all that got said with a shocked face “You lay… eggs?”

“Wait does that mean humans live birth their young?” He asked paling if it was possible for him to.

“Yeah, they grow in what’s called a womb, which is around here” She said pointing to her lower stomach area “and then are birthed out through the vagina.” she pointed between her legs the Intseh male looked mortified.

“How?” He asked the rhetorical question.

“you put a dick in a vagina-“

“I know how, but that sounds terrifying.”

“yeah it is a scary thought, but the brothel gave us injections which stop that from happening and vaccination from STD’s as most of the guest refuse to wear protection,”

“protection?”

“yeah, it can stop your partner from getting pregnant and stops deceases.”

“Don’t you mate to ‘create’ a life? And you… Do you mate all year round?” his leg twitched at the thought of not being able to walk for a whole year.

“Not always, and yes, why?”

“And you want to?... Us?... Now?... and in the future?”

“Yes. I would like you to. I wanted you do me yesterday but you made me sleep instead.”

“Even though I could become obess-“ She kissed him hard to shut him up.

“You said I could, and I did listen to your warnings. But I want to understand you better. Where do we do this? The mattress?”  
He jus nodded as she led him to his room.

She took off her dress and threw it over her lead landing on the book shelf itself. She walked over to Kairon and smirked, taking off her bra and underwear. He came to his senses and undressed himself in a more ‘controlled’ manner as he met her gaze as she sat down on the mat.

He knelt in front of her, staring her dead in the eyes.

“Are you sure? Because the last thing I want to do is hurt or worry you.” He asked nervously.  
She rolled her eyes at him with a grin and laid down on the mat and he followed her lead kneeling over her letting his claws trace the outline of her body gently while fighting the urge to touch her breasts.  
She shivered as the touch as his claws softly rand up the sides of her torso and up her arms caressing them up and over her head.  
He gently with the back of his hands traced her outline back down to her hips then grinned. He rolled her on to her front as she squeaked at the sudden movement. He chuckled softly as he used his body to pin her down without putting any weight or unnecessary pressure onto her and purred strongly through his chest so she could feel the purr though him, her making her shift her weight as he nuzzled the side of her face.  
She pushed her face directly into the soft contact he offered. He then left her face alone, moving her mane out of his way as he kissed down her back of her making her moan quietly.  
Kairon put his weight on a single arm as his other hand stroked the super soft furless skin on her back making her squirm for a harder contact, which was not granted.

The hand travelled down farther and farther until it got to her rear then went again.  
His tongue followed up her back-bone vertebrates as it caused her to arch her back lifting her rear up into his pelvis. In reaction as she pushed her legs under her wanting ‘any’ form of contact and she got it.  
She could feel his chest and abs on her back as he had travelled all the way up her back and wrapped his tail around her thigh moving the scruffy end up towards her core but not quite touching.  
Her head fell to the mattress as her breathing quickened, never before had she experienced such soft foreplay.  
She muffled a moan as an arm snaked around her waist lifting her hips and his tail moved back down her leg before unravelling itself.  
He pushed his nose into her white ringlet hair. He kissed the base of her hair and not long after licked it making her squirm, moving her chest up, pushing her shoulders into his chest. The purring was loud and vibrated all the way through his body to the point she could feel it in hers.

She tired her best to muffle a moan as he finally entered her causing her hips to raise to meet his.  
She needed movement and she was falling apart as he purred right into her ear in tune with his increasing breathing as he pulled out and put his weight back to both his lower arms and forced her upper body down into the mat. He entered her slowly but strongly as it wasn’t only her vagina which had friction, all her back also created a friction and it was sending her crazy.  
He kept a steady pace that was painfully slow to increase. She bit into her hand as he started to really pick up the pace and biting her hand wasn’t helping as she let out a very loud dirty moan as he thrusted harder and harder while he kisses her shoulder and her neck.  
She pushed in sync with him making more friction along her back and along his penis as she started to shiver and clamp around him uncontrollably. After her orgasm finished, he pulled out.

“Wha-what’s- what’s wrong?” she panted out of breath turning her head to try to face him.  
“I’m about to- about to- I don’t want- to scare you- again.” He panted and growled not wanting to let her get freaked out like last time.  
She responded as she slammed her hips into him causing him to moan and growl. She went to move again, and he went into a thrust crazy phase until he pushed in as far as he could making her gasp and moan as his manly weapon swelled inside of her. Kiaron grabbed Rose’s waist and pulled her torso into his as he big spooned her to sleep.


	5. Oh brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold text is in Intsehli, again I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! xx

5:  
Kairon sat up panting, that dream again.  
He looked back down as he felt movement near his hips.  
Rose had moved onto her back as an arm went above her head.

  
She did not look peaceful. A tiny ‘No.’ escaped her.  
Was she having a nightmare? He pulled her into his chest and purred trying to settle her.  
A single tear escaped the side of her face as she unconsciously pulled him closer whispering his name, as she must have gotten used to his scent.

  
Kairon slowed his purring and she fell back into a peaceful sleep.  
He pushed a strand of hair off her face watching her expression start to soften from the scrunched up look of pain to a more relaxed expression.  
Grinning to himself, he started to think of that dream that was haunting him and the odd creature founded in his arms.  
He had been doing a good job convincing himself it was not possible.  
And it wasn’t going to happen, it couldn’t happen.

  
Nuzzling her hair, it felt super soft so with his claws he rubbed a ringlet curl between his fingers, it was so fine and soft, despite the sheer amount of hair.  
His hair must have felt like wire in comparison.  
However he also had fur which was soft despite being in need of a desperate need for a trim along with his over grown hair which was shaved…. 2 years ago… cut it?  
Oh he just couldn’t be bothered and nothing wrong with growing it out a little?  
Maybe after a month or two he should ask what Rose thinks.

  
Looking at the female in question, he put an arm around her waist, pushing her chest into his upper abs.  
Her breast squished against him and he noted they felt soft, squidgy like bread dough.  
As much as he wanted to touch her and them, he knew better.  
It was her body and she wasn’t even conscious.  
  
But the thought that she was beautiful came into his mind and he had to push it away again, before he agreed with it even more.  
He didn’t 'want' to fall in love, but she seemed to be his damsel in distress. Just like the fairy tales he was told about as a child.  
He was in love and it was obvious, but he wanted to know if she felt the same. Maybe? Maybe the sex just the only way she knew to say ‘thank you’ or, maybe, just maybe she wanted to be with him, for who he is and not his linage.  
He liked that thought, someone who didn’t want him to make a kit who would have the same fate as himself.  
Finally, someone who, he hopped desperately, wanted to be with and around him, for himself.  
No nasty motives or ‘I want to do my justice for the Intseh’ or whatever bull shit they come up with from time to time.  
Kairon felt her stir.  
  
“Morning, fluff ball.” He immediately regretted that.  
You only give a lover a pet-name.  
But, was she his ‘lover’? They had mated twice now.  
Did she feel the same?  
A thought hit him, if she did, does she know what the feeling is?  
Should he prepare for heartbreak?  
He just wanted someone to tell him what he should feel.  
Emotions are hard.

She was awake and snuggled deeper into his chest even more as her breasts moved on his upper abs.  
They were softer than he could even imagine, he wanted badly to hold them in his hands but instead wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her closer.

‘Oh no.’ He thought as he felt himself erect against her thigh.  
She looked up and grinned at the nervous looking Intseh, his eyes were asking for mercy.

It was not granted.  
She pushed him onto his back, straddling him.

“Good morning to you too.” If humans could purr that would be it.

“You are lucky I have nowhere I need to be today.”  
She giggled and kissed him gently, as she smiled through the kiss as his hands moved from her waist to her hips in a soft touch, making her kiss him harder and deepen the kiss as her hands explored his chest and shoulders, getting absorbed into the passion.

Eventually, she broke the kiss and sat on his fully erect penis while screaming out a very dirty moan as he saw the facial expression while sucking in a breath caused by the contact.  
She kept her eyes closed for a good solid minute, panting through her mouth while her hands were on his chest, keeping her upright as his hands were still softly placed on her hips.  
She stated moving, making his eyes roll into the back of his head, as her hips rocked in many ways, up and down, left and right, spiraling down all at once.

He wasn’t sure how he was losing his mind more, her with her heavenly moaning or him resisting the desire to flip them both over, turning into that animal the first time they mated.  
He thought he heard something, and the lust suddenly started to go away.

“R-Rose? Did you hear-”

“Ahhhhhmmm!!!!” No, she did not.

And that moan catapulted him back into the moment just as his bedroom door swung open to a confused male Intseh, who looked not much younger and had the same broken-coat pattern as Kairon.

**“Ke-Kairon!!!! WHAT ACTUAL THE FUCK!! Are you under attack?!?!?!”** A voice screamed in Intsehli in complete panic as Kairon looked up like a deer in headlights and Rose squealed in fear, getting off Kairon immediately and grabbing his shirt to cover her chest and body as best as she could.

**“Toukan? why are you here?”** Kairon asked trying to hide his erection as he sat up, clearly embarrassed.

**“Bro, what are you doing? Why is that furless creature riding you aggressively? Wait, was you mating with that furless?”** This Toukan Intseh asked, utterly baffled at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.  
Kairon sighed.

**“Just. Go in the kitchen. I need to get dressed,”** He shooed Toukan away.

“Rose, I am so sorry about that. I completely forgot that I gave him a key while I was away.” He removed his hands and laid down in a huff covering his face in embarrassment.

“Who was he?” She asked nervously.

“My brother, Toukan.” He moaned.

**“I can hear you moaning-”  
**

**“Shut the fuck up, Toukan!!!!!”**

Kairon opened his eyes to see Rose in nothing but his shirt.  
  
“wow,” He though out loud only realising when she blushed hard.  
  
“H-h-here’s your trousers.”She muttered passing him his trousers, earning a nod of appreciation.  
  
“Again, I’m so sorry I-” He went to apologise but was silenced by a soft kiss.  
  
“Once he’s gone, we can carry on,” She whispered carefully. “But go say hi to your brother.”  
She laughed pulling his trousers up, being very careful of his erect dick.  
Kairon hugged Rose softly planting a kiss at the top of her head, making her giggle.  
  
“Okay.” He muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the room with him.  
She clung to his hand as Toukan squinted in a confused way, speaking a language Rose didn’t understand.  
**  
“What are you?”** He asked Rose in Intsehli, but she just hid behind Kairon, who chuckled to himself, still holding on to her hand.  
**  
“Her name is Rose, she is a Human and she doesn’t speak Intsehli, she speaks common,”** Kairon explained.  
**  
“I forgot the forces makes you speak common,”** He muttered.  
But looked at his brother and grinned, **“Ma and Pa are going to be pissed with you, mated to a human.”** He tutted at Kairon, shaking his head.  
  
**“I told them, I won’t reproduce to have some poor kit being forced to follow my shadow. Besides, I really like Rose-”  
  
“So… humans are furless, and their legs bend the wrong way?”  
  
“Toukan…”,** Kairon sighed, his brother grinned from ear to ear, showing a full row of sharp teeth.  
It Rose hold onto Kairon’s arm, he could tell she feared his cheeky brother.  
**  
“What she looks strange. Do all of them have that colour fur?”** He tilted his head, trying to look at the said human.  
**  
“They call it hair and no, she’s a bit like us with unusual markings. Same story different species.”** Kairon stepped in the way of Toukan, trying to separate him from Rose.  
**  
“Her father is a ‘War-Lord’ too?”** Toukan exclaimed excitedly.  
**  
“No…. Tu, please, don’t this it’s embarrassing enough.”** Kairon brought his free hand to his face, looking at his brother through his fingers.  
**  
“But you didn’t think this through, did you? Dad will be furious.”  
  
“I never expected this to happen, but… I didn’t mean to… just…”** Kairon sighed letting his hand fall.  
**  
“Wow, Kairon has finally fallen in love. After all the females you turned away over the years, I honestly thought you were into males!”** His brother joked as Kairon just stood there with a pissed off expression, in the past he has been attracted to a few, but his brother didn’t need to know that.  
  
**“They just wanted me for our genetics, like how most of them want you too,”** He said forcibly and his brother grinned.  
**  
“Spring was fun, yes!”** Toukan gleamed. It was his first year being an ‘adult’ and stood very proud of himself.  
  
**“Am I expecting a niece or nephew soon?”** Kairon said in a monotone voice, but he knew the answer.  
**  
“Hopefully! One if all goes well!”** He grinned at his brother.  
**  
“I hope they are strong enough to hatch,”** Kairon tried to keep his smile as it was fading.  
**  
“Sorry,”** Muttered Toukan. **“Ermmmm….. What shall I tell Ma and Pa?”** He changed the subject, looking at the human peaking from his brothers’ side.  
**  
“Well, we’re not mates, but we are friends, I don’t know what we are to be honest but, please, don’t tell Pa about her, please,”** He begged and his brother nodded.  
**  
“Fair enough, and you’re a bit late regarding the heat this year.”   
  
“I was purposely trying to avoid it,”** Kairon growled as his brother laughed.  
  
**“Here’s your key back, Ke. I never need to see ‘that’ again. When are you next out with the lads?”**  
  
** “Three days. Could you check on her for the two I’ll be gone for? I have a horrible gut feeling.”**  
  
** “Okay, Ke. I’ll see you later with Ma and Pa! I think Pa is going to lecture you about missing the breeding season, but… I’ll leave you back to mating your human. And how do I say see you soon?”** Toukan asked, a hint of a smile at his brother.  
  
**“They tend to use** ‘Good bye’.”  
  
“Gud-bai Ruze.” Toukan tried to say in common with his very thick Intsehli accent.  
  
“G-Good bye,” She tried not to stutter. She was still nervously half-hiding behind Kairon, who was waving as his brother shut the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Kairon collapsed in a seated position on the floor.  
  
“Well that was embarrassing, at least it was only Tu,” He explained as Rose snuggled into his lap, hugging him making him smile at this adorable human.  
“He’s a good lad. He wants us to go see my parents, but I don’t think it’ll be a good idea. I’ll tell them I am too busy, hopefully they won't show on the doorstep-” He paused as two hands cupped his face.  
Rose wore a worried expression.  
  
“What ever is bugging you- I don’t know how to help, but I can try,” She admitted, bringing her face closer to his, so that their noses were touching.  
Kairon slinked his arms around her frame, moving his face to kiss her, but stopped just before doing so.  
It pained him she had a fiancé who, from what she had said, was abusive towards her and that thought broke him a little.  
  
“Are you going to kiss me?” She asked as her lips touched his while asking the question, yet she waited for him desperately, closing her eyes.  
He stayed there for a second as her words brought him back. He decided then and here, her didn’t want her. He needed her. And with that he kissed her.  
The human sat in his lap on the heavily rugged floor.  
  
This is the person he had decided it was okay to fall for.


	6. Feelings

6:

Their kiss went on for what felt like a blissful eternity, just absorbed in each others presence. It was a level of gentle Rose did not understand, however she couldn’t help but melt into Kairon’s touch.  
She didn’t understand this feeling in her gut that never wanted him to leave her. She felt herself craving more, but not the rough, hardcore, ecstasy she was used to. This softness, kindness and other things she didn’t understand, was pure bliss.  
  
All too soon Kairon broke the kiss, the quiet and gentle touch of his lips left her wanting more. Her eyes looked up into the soft orange eyes that smiled so kindly back at her. She felt something pure but couldn’t put her finger on it. A clawed hand gently guided the back of her neck, her head was near his lips, as he softly kissed her forehead. Her hands rested on his shoulders. She allowed the Intseh to just hold her in a way she didn’t understand even existed, until this moment. It was so gentle, and not that she would run away, but he left that option there, like an open door. Just in case, she felt the need to escape. She finally felt some freedom, and it terrified her.  
  
A sigh blew into the top of her head, followed by a nose burring itself in her massive, fluffy, white mess, known as her hair.  
“I do hope you know I, I-I-” Kairon took a nervous deep breath inwards, “I need you, and I know I'm smitten, I am sorry if this is too much. I-it’s just I- the feelings I have- I,” he paused thinking for a few seconds, trying to gain some composure. He looked down at Rose, who smiled up at him softly, she knew. But he needed to say it.  
“Why is this so hard? All I want to tell you, is that I have fallen in love, but ‘I love you’ is thrown around that much that it doesn’t have the justice. I don’t know how, but I feel more than just ‘love’ for you.” He looked at the smiling human, who didn’t fully understand, but was trying to.  
  
“Thank you, Kairon.” She snuggled under his chin, trying to crawl closer to his body, “I feel something for you too but, If I am being honest, I have no idea what it is- but it’s a good feeling! You make me feel safe, and, you're so kind. And, I love being next to you- I don’t mean just sex. But that is very fun too.” She smiled to herself, as she could feel him chuckle into her hair.  
  
“You are determined to stop me from walking, aren’t you?” Kairon chuckled at the human in his arms.  
  
“But you don’t complain, when we are having sex. D-do you not like it?” She asked worried, moving to look at him, watching for his face to change from a smile. It did not.   
  
“There is a reason, that you render me speechless,” He laughed. “I do enjoy uniting our bodies, but I adore your happiness more. Mating with you is unlike ‘anything’ I have ever done before. Just, please be aware of your power over me,” he said going in for a kiss, but he froze, as there was a loud banging on the door.  
  
Kairon looked up, he stayed silent, hoping whoever was knocking would just leave. All he wanted was a moment with his lover.  
  
**“Ke, I know you are in there, Ma is here-”** He heard Toukan's nervous voice.   
  
**“Kairon! Open this door young man! Toukan wouldn’t tell me about your mate. I would like to meet them, now open this door!"** A deep female voice bellowed through the door.  
  
Kairon’s facial expression dropped as he sighed. He looked at Rose, then at the door.  
“You’ll have to get dressed my mother is outside.” He sighed.

  
Rose nodded jumping up and going into his room to put her dress on. He looked back at the door which either his brother or mother was banging on impatiently.  
  
He got up and opened the door.

**“Where are your clothes? Have you just woken up?”** Kairon’s mother walked over, smothering him.  
  
**“Nah, they were awake when I got here, please, don’t remind me.”** Toukan pulled a scrunched-up face, clearly traumatised by the original image.  
  
**“You didn’t _‘have'_ to walk into my room.”  
**  
** “I heard moaning-”  
**  
** “MOANING?” **Their mother interrupted, shock laced her voice.  
  
Kairon’s hands found his face in embarrassment.  
  
**“Young man! You purposely ‘missed’ the breeding season this year and then I find you secretly have a mate! Wait a minute. I smell human. Boys keep ba-”  
**  
** “Ma, no! That’s Rose, she… well… we… erm…”  
**  
** “Your father is already upset with you Kairon, this will make him furious.”  
**  
** “I know…”**  
  
The door opened to the pale human with puffy, white hair and royal blue eyes, slowly making her way out of Kairon’s bedroom.  
  
“Ermmm…. Hello? I-I-I’m Rose.” She muttered, shrinking a little at the amount of Intseh in the room, she was still, very nervous.  
  
The mother eyed her carefully. She was a civilian. Not a threat. The mother looked over at her oldest son who smiled softly at this ‘Rose’ human. The mother smiled, her mind was made up in the three seconds it took to evaluate the situation.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rose. My name is Aoki, I am Kairon and Toukan’s mother.” She spoke in common, nodding her head with a big, toothy smile.  
  
“I-It’s nice to meet you too, Aoukee.” She tried to copy the name pronunciation, not sure if she was saying it right.  
  
** “I like her!”** Aoki, laughed loudly. **“She is a civilian, yes?”** She asked her son for confirmation.  
  
**“Yes, Ma.”** He affirmed, as his mothers smile grew.  
  
**“Get dressed young man, your father wants to talk to you about missing the fertility season, 'again'.” **Aoki, ordered.   
Kairon rolled his eyes as he marched into his room to grab a tank top. He put in on as he walked out of his room. He followed the others out of the house, locking the door behind him.


	7. Past Triggers

7:

The group had been walking for a good two hours. The silence was awkward, as the tension was thick. Kairon could sense there was questions, many. He felt nervous, but he couldn’t imagine what Rose was going through. Her world had just been turned upside down, he _knew_ his fathers’ thoughts on humans. He didn’t want to put Rose in danger.  
  
He let out a nervous sigh, a hand touched his arm, it was a soft, pure touch. He knew it was Rose, his human who he would protect. Even if it meant facing his own father, to do so.  
  
“Hey are you okay, Kairon?” She asked quietly, trying to look at his face.  
A nod was her response, his hand touched over her own. The action made her smile, but he knew she was as nervous as he was.  
  
“**Kairon, your Pa, will _not_ hurt your human. Or I _‘will’_ hurt him**.” His mother muttered just loud enough for Kairon and Toucan to hear. Kairon tried to relax at his mothers’ words.  
  
And Just on que, Rose’s foot got caught under a root, as she went to fall. Her body never contacted the floor as an arm had caught her. Looking up at the soft smile, from the gently purring Intseh who refused to let her fall.  
  
“I am so sorry! I-I was not looking w-where I was going…” Rose stuttered nervously. She used his hold to untangle her own foot.  
  
“If you had a tail you wouldn’t have fallen over,” Aoki smiled over at the two. She knew it as a fact that humans were weaker, slower, smaller and have far less balance than an average Intseh. But no one in her family was ‘_average_’. She knew Rose would have to prove herself to Takku, but there was a hidden strength about Rose. This struck Aoki with an interest in this female human. Rose was strong mentally, Aoki wanted to get to the bottom of this. But not yet. This is not her test on the girl.  
  
The soft expression on her son’s face said everything, that the older woman needed to know. Kairon was rare to smile, yet this human had her son wrapped around her finger. As Kairon helped his human release her foot. She was not proud he had fallen for a human, but she was glad he _finally _felt _something_ for someone after his trauma two years ago, making him throw himself at the military.  
  
He finally had something- ‘someone’ to live for. Aoki smiled to herself, not waiting for the others to catch up.  
  
After a total walk of 4 hours, was due to Kairon walking slower than the others grumpily.  
The group finally reached a house. It was nothing massive but was still large.  
The flowers in the small garden were all in bloom and showers a rainbow around the house, even the climbers that grew up the walls, caressing the brick work up to the roof itself, were all in colour.  
  
Toukan banged a tune on the door.  
**“Pa, it’s me and Ma! We brought Ke, and his-”  
**  
**“Why is there a human out side my house?!”** the voice bellowed as the door nearly flew off its hinges. The large Intseh stood tall with the same patterning as his son’s but his were more of a grey-blue and black-blue in colour, instead of the lilac and Demin blue. His horns were long and more V shape than Kairon’s, who had much lower horns.  
  
**“P-Pa, this is Rose, she-”** Kairon stopped as the larger Intseh smelt the air. Then looked at Kairon, then the human, then back at the smaller Intseh.  
  
**“Are you fucking kidding me?”** He grumbled.  
The larger Intseh was pissed off. He growled loudly at the human, forcing Kairon to step in the way. Rose ran behind the gate shaking at the aggressive actions.  
  
**“Pa! Stop! You’ll scare her-”  
  
“_I’ll_ scare _her_! She is a _human_! They tried to-”  
  
“PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!”** Kairon shouted at the large male. He has created the silence needed, turning to check Rose. She was partially visible behind the gate, shaking like a leaf. His world stopped as he went over to comfort her, not a second thought was given to his father.  
  
“Rose? It’ll be okay, I promise. He’s just angry, and that is not your fault.” He dropped to his knees and curled around his human companion in for a hug. Rose muttered whimpers into his shoulder attempting to create audio-able sounds.  
  
**“Takku! Get a hold of yourself!”** the female Intseh bellowed, with a backhanded slap following it. Both Toukan and Kairon looked at each other, then cautiously at their mother. Their mother was the decision maker and the final word was always hers. It was Intseh tradition (at least in this family), that the woman holds the final say. Oh, and she had _many_ words to say.  
  
**“What is _your_ problem!”** She growled at her male. **“our son finally finds a female who makes him happy? Isn’t that what _‘you’_ wanted for him?”  
  
“But he picked a _human_-”  
  
“Does it look like _‘that’_ even matters?”  
  
**Takku looked over at his son, cradling this female human. She looked fragile and weak. She was immediately, not good enough for his son. His oldest son _needed_ to carry on the blood-line, he was the stronger, fitter, smarter of the two brothers. Yet, here he was reeking of this stupid, tiny, pale and pathetic excuse of a human.  
  
**“Kairon, why did you choose a fucking human?”** Takku walked over to his oldest son and his human, and knelt in front of the pair. Rose started to shake in fear again, raising her hands to her head, in an attempt of protecting her face. This did not go unnoticed by either of the males, they shared a concerned look.  
  
“Who hurt you, child?” Takku asked firmly, but there was a hint of care there. Rose’s eyes shot open, she stared up. Tears had been running down her face, as she clung to Kairon as if her life depended on it.  
  
“I-I can’t s-s-say his n-n-name… i-i-if he,” She babbled words in common that no-one could truly make out. Takku was as observant with her, as he would be with his team. She had been abused. It was clear as day, this was _not_ normal behaviour.  
  
The large Intseh stood up and looked at his son, _everything_ made fucking sense now. That is _why _Kairon chose this human, not because she was human. Because he is a softie.  
  
**“Come in the house once you have calmed your human.”** The father spun around and marched with the others into the house.  
  
Kairon looked at Rose, she clung to him, trembling in his arms. Giving up, he sat as best as he could on the floor and pulled her into his lap, leaning against the old gate. He didn’t know what to do, other than just hold her tight. Not once did she resist his offer of affection. She nuzzled into his chest, trying to get as close as she could to her Intseh lover.  
  
“Angelo,” She trembled as she spoke a human name, bringing Kairon back to reality.  
  
“What was that, Rose?” He asked softly, looking at his lover.  
  
“My fiancé, his name is; Angelo. He’s a monster.” She shook violently in his arms.   
  
“I won’t force you to talk about it, but I'm here if you want to.” Kairon squeezed his human tightly knowing she had trauma, but so did he, and was already helping him in more ways than he felt he could be grateful for.  
  
“T-t-thank y-y-you.”  
  
They were sat out there for about an hour, in each other’s arms, trying to stop the pain. She had stopped crying for a few minutes, and her violent shaking had mellowed out.  
  
“Shall we go in?” Kairon felt her freeze up. “Don’t worry my Pa, won’t lay a finger on you. Ma, won’t let him.”  
  
“O-okay, b-but can I stay with y-you?”  
  
“And let you out of my sight? No chance,” he softly spoke snuggling her into his chest one last time before helping her up. They walked up to the door and opened it.


	8. Family

The pair walked into the house, with Kairon leading them into the room, where the other three Intseh were sat.  
Rose hid behind Kairon, she was still terrified of the older male Intseh. Kairon used his body as a block, between Rose and his father, it was obvious that he was trying to guard her.  
  
Takku, looked at his son from his chair and sighed. He was furious with Kairon, the son he had _a lot_ of hopes for, shattered.  
  
**“And, the reason you missed breeding season, was?”** The elder Intseh’s voice bellowed at the young male. Kairon’s tail flickered in irritation, rolling his eyes with annoyance.  
  
**“Work, Pa.”** He said as calmly as he could.  
  
**“Why didn’t you request it off, like we suggested?”  
  
“I _wanted_ to work.”  
  
“So you could _miss_ the breeding season, again?”  
  
“Well after the last attempt I had, _yeah_! I _want_ to miss it!”** Kairon was getting annoyed with his father, his tail thrashed from side to side, mindful of Rose standing behind him.  
  
**“Are you _still_ upset about that? She didn’t deserve you, and you knew that.”  
  
“You _chose_ her!”  
  
“Because she had desirable genetics- We already talked about this, Kairon.”  
  
“And that benefited me, _how?”_** The older Intseh went silent allowing the younger male to voice his thoughts. **“What did I get? A broken heart and an egg that _couldn’t_ hatch. _‘I’_ got blamed for that. Because _I_ carry your _‘super-solider’_ defined genetics.”  
  
“And you are a ‘super-solider’. I’ve seen your-”  
  
“I don’t care! I joined the military because _I_ wanted to! To get my mind off all that hurt. I am _not_ your legacy. I make my own choices.”** Kairon growled on the verge of tears.  
  
“Kairon, are you okay?” His human whispered, embracing him from behind. His anger melted into shame, as he looked at his father.  
  
“I’ll talk to you about it later-”  
  
“May I have a word, with the human?” Takku asked, too confidently for Kairon’s liking. Kairon immediately turned to Rose, nervously as she still smelled of fear.  
  
“Rose? If you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t need to. No one is forcing you.” Kairon explained looking at his human. He knew she was scared and knew she would be vulnerable.  
  
“I will talk to him, if I can help you. I will try.” Rose muttered, it melted Kairon’s heart. He had never felt so lucky to have Rose there. His heart sank, watching his dad walking Rose into a different room.  
  
Kairon started to pace.  
  
**“Ke Ke, don’t start, you’ll only stress yourself out, young man.”** Aoki warned, walking up to her child embracing him.  
  
**“I am stressed out Ma, what if Pa accidentally hurts her? I can’t help her. She’s been really hurt before, I need to be there to-”** His panicking was interrupted by his mothers laughing.  
  
**“Like the time when you were a kit, you brought back a baby dragon, thinking it was injured? Or that beast, with a baby and you tried to get it through the front door? It was too big, then ran away. Or, that tiny snake you found, kept it as a pet, it then escaped into your father’s underwear drawer and scared him senseless? I am not even surprised you brought back a human home, as your mate. Now stop panicking and tell me ‘_everything’_ about her.”** His mother cooed, getting Kairon to stop panicking.  
  
**“Miss out the parts I don’t need to hear, after what I saw this morning my brain needs soap,”** Toukan shuddered at the unnecessary image in his head, of the said human mating with his brother.  
  
**“Toukan!!!!”** Kairon shouted, embarrassed.  
  
**“So, you’ve already been between her legs? How long until she gave you permission?”**  
  
“Ma!!”  
  
\-----------------------------

  
Rose Followed the large Intseh into the other room, he shut the door behind them.  
“Take a seat,” He pointed to a chair, he sat at the other end of the short table, trying to give her space. “I apologise for my outburst earlier, Miss?”  
  
“My name is, Rose. Sir,” She sounded like a child, sent to the headteachers office.  
  
“So, Rose? Has Kairon mentioned _anything_ about me?” She shook her head timidly. She was still scared, he could smell it. She was brave, despite the fear.  
  
“I-I don’t want to assume, but… are you Kairon’s father?”  
  
“Yes, I am. And are you my son’s mate?” He asked expecting a confirmation. Rose froze.  
  
“Wait, what do you mean by mate? If you are asking if we have had sex, then… yes?” Her brows pulled together, she couldn’t understand why he was asking such a question.  
  
“The pair of you reek of each other, of course you have been sleeping together. What I am asking is; What is your relationship with my son?”  
  
“I-I-I don’t really k-k-know? W-w-we haven’t really spoken about it…” She muttered, quietly looking confused dead in Takku’s eyes.  
  
“fine then, what are your intentions regarding my son?”  
  
“What intentions? I really like Kairon!” Rose sounded offended.  
  
“Do you ever wish he was human?”  
  
“No” Her answer was quick and sharp. This was not what Takku was expecting. “If he was human, I probably wouldn’t have trusted him back at the brothel.”  
  
Takku blinked for a moment. She hinted the fact ‘Kairon was in a human brothel’ which made no sense and was out of character for his son.  
“What the hell was my son doing in a human brothel?” There was shock in Takku’s voice.  
  
“He thought it was an inn, we did tell him but…”  
  
“He didn’t know what it was did he?” There was a sigh in his voice, Rose giggled.  
  
“Not a clue, no.”  
  
Takku, laughed to himself. His son was oblivious, but that just ticked every box about his son.  
“But seriously, I want to know what you feel for my son.”  
  
“I… I like him more than anyone I have met before, if that counts. He’s kind, caring and doesn’t judge me when I am being a ‘handful’. He lets me be myself and doesn’t try to change me. I often try to make it up to him, but he doesn’t want me to, at first, I complete misunderstood him and thought he didn’t like me. I-I want to be there for him! I will admit I'm not sure how, though. But I want to!” She smiled at Takku who sighed in defeat.  
  
“So, you love him, basically?”  
  
She fell silent playing with her hands. “W-w-when you asked earlier ‘Who hurt me?’ I-I couldn’t answer, I-I'm not allowed to say his name. H-h-he was the one who hurt me. T-t-that made me run away. The brothel put me up, gave me a roof, clothes and food. All I had to do was have sex with people. Then I ran away with Kairon. I am trying to work out what ‘love’ is. Does that make sense?”  
  
Takku fell silent. It made sense, the fear, the bravery, she may not be physically strong, but mentally she was like one of his kind. He smiled on one side kindly at this human. His mind was made up.  
  
“Before I say anything, there is something you need to know and you need to hear it from me,” he suddenly became serious. “I have the nick-name ‘The War-Lord’. About 30 years ago we had an issue with humans stealing our lands, we offered to sell them it and they refused, they went to fight us. I killed many human men with my team. My job was to lead the fight, I had been born with the purpose of having ‘super-soldier’ bloodlines. Which is why I keep trying to convince my boys to mate, to produce more ‘super-soldiers’, I was hoping Kairon would be the one to carry on the bloodlines. But I can’t force him any longer, if you are willing to stay by his side. He is happy by your side.”  
  
Rose smiled, this was not what Takku was expecting.  
“Thank you for being honest, and I don’t plan to leave Kairon, ever, I want to stay with him as long as he will let me.”  
  
“Okay come on, back to the others, Blondie.”  
  
“Blondie?”  
  
“When you join this family, you get a nick-name,” He grunted as he held the door open.  
  
They walked in to Aoki doubled over laughing, Kairon sulking and Toukan covering his eyes dramatically.  
  
**“Aoki?”** The old male Intseh asked cautiously at his mate.  
  
**“I was just embarrassing my baby boy, and my baby is in love!!!”** Aoki Jumped hugging her partner who just grinned.  
  
**“I had a chat with ‘Blondie’ here and-”**  
  
“Really? ‘Blondie’? Takku you are more creative than this…” Aoki made out she was disappointed.  
  
“It’s better than Kairon’s human.” Takku admitted.  
  
Kairon noticed the nick name, a large smile grew on his face. He knew his family well enough to know his Pa, giving out a nick name meant they were one of them.  
  
After a lunch Kairon carried a passed-out Rose in his arms, making their way back to his house.  
  
Luckily it was dark and no one was about to harass them on their journey back under the stars.


	9. Clothes

Rose fluttered her eyelids open as she went to roll away from the edge of the mat. She was alone. She bolted upright, looking around franticly in panic. She knew she was in Kairon’s room, but he was no where to be seen. She also noticed, she was fully dressed, but the back was open. Some one had attempted to take off her dress.   
  
She curled up into herself, shaking violently. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was that it was late, as they were with his family- Kairon, must have brought her home. But then, why was her dress undone?   
  
She heard footsteps, as her shaking intensified, she tucked her head under her arms, panic took over.   
  
“ROSE!” Kairon rushed over to her, putting his coffee on the floor. He sat next to the shaking human, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
“Rose? Its me your safe.” He lost self-control and hugged her, his body swallowed her. His legs crossed in front of hers, his arms over her arms, his back coved around hers, his head rested on top of hers as he started to purr. He had no idea why she was having a panic attack, but he was trying his hardest, to calm her.   
Her shaking slowed, as she lifted her head. Using his head, he shoved his cheek next to hers, she felt his horn resting on her head.   
  
“K-K-Kairon?” Rose stuttered, beginning to come out of her panic attack, as the said Intseh hugged his human tighter, responding with a loud purr, nuzzling her cheek as best as he could give, due to their current position.   
  
The human eventually stopped shaking, and relaxed into the comfort, being given by the male Intseh. She closed her eyes as she leaned into him, his arms still had a secure hold of her, as he was nuzzling away at her face, occasionally tapping her on the head with his low horns. The action caused the female human to giggle softly. He was in a very happy place, whilst comforting his mate.   
  
“kairon? Why was the back of my dress undone?” Rose asked, as she laughed, being bonked on the head again by his horn.   
  
“I was worried, that you couldn’t breathe,” he stopped the purring, and rubbing his face on hers, “I- I- I didn’t think it would be fair to undress you, you were unconscious. I- I- I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He mumbled, taking a sudden interest in her legs, and how different they were form his.   
  
She laughed, as she shifted to sit on his lap facing him. His eyes nervously met her bright blue gems. He melted at her soft smile, ‘oh fuck,’ he thought. He knew he was in love with this human, but it was only now, as she smiled so kindly at him, he realised _how badly_ he _needed_ this human. He saw her look from his eyes, to his mouth, then back to his eyes. Was she asking permission for something? He tilted his head very slightly to the side, as she brought her hands behind his ear, and her mouth ended on his. This was not their first kiss, but it was soft, sweet and sincere. His hands made their way to her back, he immediately moved his hands away, as soon as he touched her skin with a claw.   
  
She broke the kiss. “You can touch me, I wont brake.” He moved his gaze from her eyes as he looked down. She watched him look ashamed. Her hands moved from his ear to cup his face guiding it to look at her.   
“What’s wrong? Did I do something? If so, I'm so-”  
  
“I just feel bad, I wasn’t sure if I should have undone your dress, but I didn’t want you to not breathe, I'm the one who should be sorry,” he looked into her eyes, that smile of hers returned.   
  
“What if _I,_ want _you,_ to _undress_ me?” Rose as very slowly, but truthfully. This comment caused him to pause, he took a second of pure shock to gather his thoughts.   
  
“In my culture if you are willing to be dressed and undress another that means you trust them with your life.” He explained while still in shock, remembering her dressing him after his brother arrived unexpectedly.  
  
“Well, I do trust you,” she giggled, “and for the record you can undress me, any day.”   
He smiled looking down if he could blush, he would be flushing like a school girl right now.   
  
His eyes picked up, and that soft smile he had saved for her alone returned, as he spoke without even thinking “Likewise.”   
On que, his tank top was over his head, as he just blinked at the human, who was causally straddling his lap. She moved herself under the shirt, that was still connected to his arms, so she could get to his face. Her hands gently ran against the velvet fur, up his arms. She could feel the powerful arm muscles under her fingertips, as they made their way to his scruffy tufts of fur, on top of his shoulders. She took a moment to play with the fur there, as the then made eye contact, running her hands onto his back, as she went in for a kiss. This was not a sweet kiss. Her tongue wrapped around his, as their mouths found their own conversation. His shirt made it into one hand, to be tossed aside in the heat of the moment. The passionate kiss stopped when she had to gain her breath.  
  
“Are you going to get me out of this dress then?” She panted into his ear. This sent him into over drive, grabbing the back of her dress, pulling the back open even more, with a little too much force. He lifted the corset up over her head, her body went limp allowing it to move with ease. He threw the dress somewhere in the room. His focus on was on this human, with her sat over his lap in nothing but her underwear, his arms held her waist as he pulled her into a hug.   
  
“Kairon?” Rose giggled as his sudden need to hug his human. She however, had a more _interesting_ idea, and started to nibble the base of his jawline, she travelled down his neck.   
  
“F-fuck,” Was all he could manage to say, Rose noticed the fabric of his trousers, preventing his now erection from standing next to her thigh.   
  
“If you want help, you need to undress me first,” She whispered seductively, moving away from his neck. He grunted as a hand went to the back of her bra, he fiddled with the hooks until he worked it out, the straps fell from her shoulders revealing her breasts. He wanted to touch them so, so badly. His brain told him to fight it, as her hands had found their way to his trousers. She started to pull them down his legs, as they were kicked off across the room. He followed her lead and put a claw in between her hip and underwear and the claw accidentally broke the material, that one side snapped making his lust worse, he rolled the other side down as she flicked it off with her leg.   
  
Her hand softly, pushed him back a little. He lent on his forearm, as he saw her take his erection into her mouth. She didn’t try to take the full thing, but played with the tip in her mouth, making him growl in pleasure. He tried to watch but the more he tried, the harder it became. He wanted to thrust but found couldn’t due to ‘sitting’ on the floor. She rolled her tongue around the tip, used her hand to gently run up and down the thick, hard shaft. Peeping an eye open, she saw him ‘falling apart’ and decided to discharge his penis from her mouth.   
  
She straddled him again, aligned herself and sat. As she was stretching out, she pulled him up by his arms. He went to kiss her, instead she held his hand, and placed them to her breasts. He had a moment to devour the feeling of her soft chest tissue. He felt her nipple in the palm of his hand, as he stared to massage the two soft lumps of flesh. In her reaction, she started to roll her hips and he growled in pleasure, watching her face with care. Her eyebrows rose as her eyes closed, and her mouth went into an O shape. She moaned and it sounded amazing, her pace began to build itself up. She opened her eyes, hair sticking to her face as she panted hard. A nerve struck them both as he tilted his head forward closing his eyes, his growling increased. Rose bit her lip, to stop her from screaming out. It didn’t last as she moaned as she took his full length, just as he happened to open his eyes, to look down and saw her folds take him fully. He didn’t mean to see that, he looked at her face as his hands moved from her breasts to her face, making her lusty, dizzy expression stare at him through her white eyelashes. Oh, it was obvious how badly she wanted this, she fell into him for a kiss. It was hot, passionate and her hips went wild, as she rode him like the animal she was.   
  
Suddenly he got wedged inside her, she tried to pull her hips away, but it was no used, his body gripped her, braking the kiss as he panted, and everything tensed up. This caused her body to shake violently as she screamed a moan, slinging her head back in ecstasy. The grip of her legs on his waist squished as hard as she could, it didn’t hurt but he was impressed.   
  
She panted, coming down from her high, looking at her partner.   
  
“You could put your human goddess to shame, with the way you move.” Kairon whispered moving some of her hair away from her sweaty forehead, she just panted and smiled at him.   
  
She knew she was stuck like this for a while and decided that gentle kiss would work to pass the time.  
  
By about 20 minutes had past of soft kisses, gentle touches and cuddling up, his penis went soft and fell back into its self. She stood up and went to the toilet, with not a piece of clothing on her.   
  
Once she had left the room Kairon laid in the floor, a hand went to his face. He was thinking on how Rose would cope on her own, as he was off for an overnight shift, tomorrow. He did ask Toukan to keep an eye on, her since he lives the closet. He still had that terrible gut feeling, that something was going to happen soon. He looked over at her dress.   
  
“Oh shit,” He muttered, as he noticed he has torn the back of her dress almost in half. He got up and rummaged through his drawers trying to find an old shirt, of his that with a belt ‘should’ fit his tiny human. The thought of her with out _any_ clothes on at all would not be ideal. He found a top that she could use as a dress, so he could take her into town and get her a new outfit. Oh man he felt so bad. He went to walk to the door, and she stood there, with the most beautiful smile. He put the shirt on her and smiled at her. He had decided, that she looked beautiful in anything and everything she wore.   
  
“I am so sorry, I ripped your dress in half…” he admitted, looking at his feet.   
Rose laughed, whole heatedly at him. “After that? Forget undressing me, you can rip clothes off me any day!” She exclaimed in joy as she pulled her man into her for another kiss. They continued the kiss between clumsily dressing each other and finding all her old clothing destroyed apart from her bra.


	10. The dress

  
There was a town centre with a few merchants not far from Kairon’s house. The pair of them walked into the clothing merchants’ shop, they both looked through the clothing, in hopes to find something for Rose. It was only Intseh, meaning it was huge, and Rose was on the smaller side, even for a human.   
She looked in the Teenager’s section after the merchant caught Kairon’s attention.   
  
**“May I help you?”** The merchant asked politely watching the odd human rummaging through his children’s clothing selection, clearly confused.   
**  
“We had an incident. Do you have anything that would fit Rose?”** Kairon asked pointing at his companion.   
  
The merchant sniffed the air and pulled a face at the odd pair. They were mates? The merchant shook his head trying to hide his shock. **“I may have one thing, but it may be a bit big,” **he muttered walking off.  
  
Kairon looked over to his human as she sat on the floor filtering through clothes that were at least 5 times as big as what she needed.   
  
“Kairon, if these are children’s clothes? Are Intseh children taller than me?” she asked almost scared.   
  
“They’re ‘teenagers’ clothes. A child no, but a teen is definitely a lot taller than you.” He laughed as she looked horrified.   
  
“Uuugh, where’s the kiddie’s section…” rolling her eyes at him. She was clearly no where near as amused as he was, regardless he chuckled softly to himself.   
  
**“If you would like to go through here and try this on, ma’am.”** The merchant asked Rose, she looked petrified. She couldn’t understand a word. She stared at Kairon for help.  
  
“He is asking if you want to try what he found on in the room back there.” Kairon translated. Rose nodded and grabbed the clothing and ran into the changing room at the back.   
  
“Thank you!” was heard as she ran past but the merchant was confused and looked at Kairon.   
  
**“She doesn’t know how to speak Intsehli yet, only common. But she said, ‘thank you’ by the way**.” Kairon smiled in the direction Rose ran off in.  
  
**“So, she’s a human?”** The merchant asked cautiously.   
Kairon nodded his with a smug smile on his face. Folding his arms leading on a counter, very causally.  
  
“Ermmm, is there some string or a small belt? The skirt part of the dress won’t stay up.” Kairon heard her struggle, he looked over to the merchant.   
He didn’t want to sound like a pervert by saying the have smaller, everything. Despite it being true.  
  
**“She asks if you have a belt or something, the skirt won’t stay up. Humans have smaller waists than Intseh do.”** Kairon asked not moving from his post watching the merch rummage through the counter.   
  
**“Will this do?”** He asked pushing the item through the veil, keeping it shut. Aware she cannot understand him but, his tone helped get the message.   
  
“Ah, perfect! Thank you!” Rose sang out loud. The merchant didn’t need a translation as the tone of voice said everything.   
  
After a minute of waiting, she walked out in a beige, Intseh dress. A short sleeve sloped over one shoulder leaving the other bare, it exposed a small section of the waist, you couldn’t see the think belt due to the material scrunched up in that area, simply so it wouldn’t drag on the floor.   
  
Kairon just stood there his eyes widened as his jaw opened slightly. “wow…” was muttered loud enough for Rose to hear, giggling as she bounced over into his arms.   
  
“I take it you like it then?” she asked cupping his face, he put his fore head on hers, whilst the merchant went behind the desk.   
  
**“Does your mate want to buy it?”** the merchant asked.  
  
“I think you are stunning. But do you want this dress or-”   
Rose gasped almost in tears with excitement.  
  
“Y-you m-mean I-I- I can keep it? F-f-for me? A-as in m-my own clothes?” Kairon smiled, at his human who was jumping for joy as he handed the cashier a few silver pieces. His heart slightly broke at how she had not had her own clothes, he was wondering how hard her life was during her time at the brothel. To own nothing yet be this happy.  
  
Once they were out of the shop, Rose was almost dancing and spinning with joy. Any sympathetic thoughts were now replaced with humbleness. He thought to himself that he couldn’t give her much, but what he could, would have been far more than anything she has ever known.   
  
On the way back, about half was Rose stopped walking. Kairon spun over to her, to comfort her, she started to cry.   
  
“Rose? Are you okay?” He asked bending down to her level, she nodded her.   
  
“I just feel so lucky, I don’t know how to say ‘thank you’, no one has ever been this kind to me before, and I feel like I have no way to saying thank you. I am sorry.” Cried into him, he wrapped his frame around her.   
  
“Hey, Fluff-ball,” he didn’t mean to use that nickname, but he ignored it as he cupped her face, guiding her watery blue eyes look into his orange ones, “I adore you, you make me happy by just being you. You see me for me, not what my parents want me to be. You know, I am in love. I never planned for us, but I am glad you are here.” On that he kissed her softly on her forehead, whilst she melted at his touch.   
  
“You do realise, just how badly I want you inside me, now?” She breathed the question to his lips.  
  
Kairon laughed loudly. “Are you addicted to sex? Or what? Because, I don’t _need_ the sex, secondly, we are in the middle of a public area, I am not complaining however. But this really isn’t the place.” He kissed her one last time, this time on her lips. They hen began to walk home, hand in hand.  
  
“I wasn’t addicted to sex, until I met you. I thought that was the reason I liked you, but I like you, as you are. And I will always want to fuck you hard, I thought you knew that.” Her last statement made the poor Intseh trip over himself, as she flirted with him.  
  
“I forgot humans mate all year, don’t you? Spring will be interesting next year. You will love it.” Kairon joked as Rose rubbed her thumb over his hand and looked at him confused.   
  
“What’s special about spring?” Rose asked watching his face suddenly drop its emotion.  
  
“Mating season.”  
  
“Wait, you only have a small time of the year to reproduce?” Her inquisitive nature began as his attitude perked up.  
  
“yup, that’s why kits hatch around the same time each year.”  
  
“Oh, so you don’t have sex for fun?”  
  
“We can do on occasion, however its more for pro-creation.”  
  
“Do you find it fun?” There was a string of fear in her voice.   
  
“I would be lying if I told you I didn’t.”  
  
“Good, because when we get back, I want you to do me on the table.” This time Kairon did fall over his own feet.


	11. The kitchen table

As they entered the house, Kairon made sure to lock the door, behind them. As soon as he turned around, he was being dragged by his tank top, to the kitchen table by Rose, who was giggling like a school girl. She sat on the table wriggling out of her dress, placing it carefully on the side.   
He had just realised she didn’t have anything underneath. As she turned to him, he was staring at her face, he could look anywhere else, but he was just in pause, how did he let himself fall so deeply in love. She smiled reaching for his top, gently guiding it over his head.   
He suddenly came back round, to her soft smile. Placing his top with her dress, and removing his trousers, placing all the clothing together. He looked over her body, soft, gentle, fur-less, nothing he ever expected to fall for. 

“How would you like to do this?” Rose smirked, braking Kairon from his awestruck thoughts. 

“I thought, ‘you’ had a plan?” He questioned back. She always had a plan, and usually put him exactly where she needed him to be. This- this was new to him. 

“I do,” Rose giggled wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing him to put his hands on the table, he was within kissing distance. “I want you, to do ‘very bad’ things to me,” She purred the words so slowly at him emphasising the ‘very bad’ with a big grin. “how do you want to do this? Any fantasies? Or anything you want to try?” She asked kindly.

He had a moment, he was rendered speechless. A thought came across him, braking him from his shock. This is the ‘only’ way she knows how to show appreciation. He smiled softly.

“I just want to hold you and touch you.” It was soft and sincere. He brought his head to her forehead, pushing them together. His hands did not touch her, he wanted to but, he knew better than to just runs his hands all over her. 

“What’s stopping you?” She whispered moving her nose towards his cheek, attempting to align her lips to his for a kiss. Both froze still as he spoke softly. 

“It’s an Intseh thing, I won’t do anything without your permission,” he whispered through to her lips, the odd word forcing his to brush on hers.

“You don’t need to seek permission, because I want you, no one else.” As she spoke them words, his lips made contact to hers. The kiss was soft but deep, her hands held onto his back, to keep her from falling onto the table. Meanwhile, one of his hand made its way around her waist, making her back arch, making her abdominal's touch his own. This is all he wanted to touch her, to feel her skin on his.   
Completely lost in the moment, Rose brought her hands up his back, and into his hair, causing him to purr. As she pulled her upper half of her torso against his, as the softness of the kiss was gaining more tongue action and becoming more out of control. 

He could feel all her body, her hands, which was getting very close to the base of his horns. Her mouth, he could feel her teeth with his tongue when hers wasn’t trying to carelessly battle with his. Her arms, which were over his shoulders and she used them to create more bodily contact. Her breasts, oh sweet gods, the soft and squishy tissue was pressed hard against his body, to where he could feel the pulse of her heart through his own chest. Her hips, he had not entered her core yet, but he could feel she was already soaked, and the smell was thick in the air. Her legs came up to his wait and wrapped around him, just like a vice, no one could escape a grip like that. 

Rose broke the kiss to start kissing his neck, while purposely trying to lower her hips to his. He could tell what she was trying to do, but he wanted this first. The contact was heavenly. The hand around her waist, pulled her up into his abdominal's, in the opposite direction, to there she wanted to be, Rose nibbled on his neck.   
He responded with a mix of a growl and purr, as he felt his erection, just scraping a touch of her lower area, as she moaned through his neck. 

He defiantly, did not mean to do that. And the moan, forced his hand to hold her tighter again keeping her away from himself. She tried to lower her body again. This was a battle that both wanted to play by their own rules. This was their playful battle of playing dirty.  
As a result, Rose let go of his shoulders and stopped nibbling his neck, as she attempted to look at him through her panting. He took one look, her hair was stuck to her shoulders, face and back. She landed on the table as he still had a hold on her waist elevating her hips, not that her legs were loosening up any time soon. 

“Please…” was all Rose could mutter as she held his face bringing it to her body. Her legs loosened their grip as they spread her knees almost touching each side of the table as she spread apart, with his hand still holding her waist, but far more loosely.   
Under her command he let his mouth explore her neck. This caused her to moan and squirm under his touch, as he looked up. 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he watched her falling apart.

“I-I-If y-y-you stop, I-I-I-I’ll make you go more south.” She warned as best as she could while at the mercy of his touch. 

“Wait, if you mean feet, that’s strange-” she grabbed his horns and forced his face into her folds, as the sudden pressure make her moan. He smiled to himself, he took a guess and licked one long continuous stroke from over her fold up to her hip. Rose took a trembling breath at the contact, Kairon couldn’t help but smile, being able to watch her fall apart at his touch. He tailed kisses up her body until he got to her breasts, he stopped, unsure. 

“May I?”

“A-a-anything, p-p-please….” She tried to ask.   
This was seeing the woman with every plan for how to mate, leave it up to him, and he has her in pieces, on top of his god dam kitchen table. He was surprisingly, impressed with himself. 

Going back to his lover, he went to plant many kisses softly around and in-between her breast. He played with the nipple, causing his human to moan loudly arching her back. He made his way to her neck and did another long lick, up to her ear. Rose panted hard, as he pulled his face away from her, her face was bright pink, her eyes fluttered open.

“Kairon, please…” she was almost begging him, he smiled and kissed her softly.  
He entered her slowly as her hips lifted, as she tried to get closer to him. His pace was slow and strong, as she held on to his shoulders screaming his name out. Hearing Rose moan in a way of need caused him to pick up pace, she curled her toes over the edge of the table to stop her from falling off it, as she went to match his more vigorously paced movements, with her own hips.   
The pace didn’t last too long as Rose stopped, clenched and her body shook, as she clung to Kairon as if her life was hanging on the line. Accidentally clawing his back with her nails. 

“Y-y-you o-o-okay?” Kairon tried to ask, and failed, while slightly slowed from his intense pace. In an attempt, to concentrate on his words, not the hot mess of a human under him, have a blast of a time. 

“Oh my, I- I- Agghhhhnnnmmm!” It was decided by Kairon not to ask her questions until after they had mated, again, today. If working in the military doesn’t kill him, her sex drive may. 

After a few more minute he finally came inside her, their usual. Rose grabbed hold of his face and kissed it passionately, whilst they waited for his hormones to begin to chill out. 

“You are determined to stop me from waking, aren’t you?” Kairon laughed at his smiling human. 

“Maybe, I don’t want you to go to work, but that would be selfish of me. Besides you are addictive.” Rose admitted, touching his face softly, watching his face smile softly. 

“I’ll be gone early tomorrow morning, then I’ll be back as early as I can the day after,” he whispered through his smile.

“Promise?” She asked child like, giving the ‘puppy eye’ look.

“I promise.” He sealed with a gentle kiss. 

“You go, have a bath and I’ll ‘try’ to cook.” Rose suggested, as Kairon managed to separate himself from his human mate. Standing up against his own will. Allowing his mate to sit up on the table. 

“Please, don’t burn down the kitchen, Fluff ball.” He helped her off the table. She didn’t need the help, but he just wanted to do the right thing. After all he adored his human. 

“I’ll try, now go and get clean!” Rose shouted as she put her dress back on. Shooing his naked body out of the kitchen. 

“What about my clothes-”

“I’ll clean them, now out. In the bath, Mr.” It was almost an order, with a smile. 

He blinked in shock, no one other than his superiors ever order him about, he usually gave orders. The shock soon turned into admiration and the soft smile appeared, he turned around and walked into the bathroom. No one had ever had so much power over him. But this human, was his mate, and in his eyes, she gave him something to finally live for. As he ran the bath tub, he thought about how different his life would have been if he hadn’t set foot in that brothel, if he actually knew, what it was. If he knew he would not have gone in that building. He would not have met Rose, someone who wants him for him. 

He knew of his soft spot for wanting to help others and give things a better life. He always saw it as his downfall, but with Rose? She was soft, helpless, naïve and caring. Was this karma for the whole ‘egg situation’ from two years ago?   
He hoped so, even if they could never have a child of their own, his dreams still taunted him.   
That small tiny helpless beige and white creature with his patterning, a human like face, with his ears, a shorter tail and slightly longer shins than a normal kit. The only thing that scared him in that dream every time that kit was covered in a clear white slime and blood. Even if it was impossible, he could still dream wondering what that kit would become in his dreams. 

His pleasant fantasy world, with the one thing he never thought he would want. But in his fantasy this kid won’t be forced into the military, it won’t be forced to be anything other than what it wants to be. No one would tell it how to live its life. It may not be real but the fantasy, is real in his mind. But he can never see past the kid being a few days old. This tiny bundle he could share with Rose.   
His mind woke up, he was in the bath and the water was freezing. He fell asleep. He got out, let the bath run and grabbed a towel after a good shake and drying himself off as best as he could. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way to see Rose making some kind of stew. 

She looked like she had no clue what she was doing, but the sight made him chuckle.  
He walked over to her, slinking his arms around her waist, rubbing his cheek on hers whilst clonking her on the head with his horn. Rose shrieked. 

“KAIRON!!!” She squeaked his name, as she jumped in shock at the sudden wet contact. However, she never brushed him away. He laughed as licked her cheek. 

Rose froze, then turned her head to look at the smiling Intseh, “Did you just lick my face?” She was almost in disbelief. 

“It’s an Intseh way to show affection,” he spoke through a grin, as he nuzzled her face again. He was enjoying every moment he had with her before he had to be separated from her in the morning. He knew it was going to be tough on them both, especially since they both had just started to get used to each other’s company. And for the first time since he joined the military a part of him really did not want to go to work.


	12. Pasts

Rose had some how managed to finish cooking with the affectionate Intseh attached to her back, purring away happily to himself.  
  
“Would you like me to dish this up now? Or do you want a proper cuddle?” Rose asked, as Kairon let his grip loosen. He was in deep thought, food or hugs? If hugs first, the food would go cold.  
  
“Eat first, then hugs?” He asked like a child. Rose passed him 2 clean mugs, one, which he left on the floor, in his room earlier.  
  
“You get your coffee, and I’d like tea, please.” Rose asked passing him the heated kettle. She then went to grab some bowls and cutlery and proceeded to dish up the food. She placed everything at the kitchen table. Kairon looked at the table then Rose, nervously. The memory of their stunt an hour or so ago was too visible in his mind.  
  
“Don’t worry, its clean,” She laughed as he placed her mug full of tea besides her as he sat with his coffee and stew.  
  
After the stew and cleaning up, Kairon stood at the archway of the kitchen, he watched Rose, as she finished putting everything away. How did he fall so lucky? He did try to help, but she didn’t want him to, she just wanted to do something back. Rose turned around to see Kairon disappear out of the door way.  
  
“What is up with you?” She asked as he gently pulled her in for a hug, she did not protest in any way.  
  
“I just want to cuddle you,” he admitted through a purr. Rose said nothing but smiled and pulled her arms up to his shoulders, as she finally leaned against his chest.  
This _right here_ was all he ever needed, somebody who cares for him, as he does them, this pure, innocent kind of love. He nuzzled his face, into her white fuzzy mane, laughing into it.  
  
“Did I do something strange? If so, I’m sorry,” Rose spoke gently, looking up at the smiling Intseh.  
  
“I just wish I knew what I did to have you be here, with me, right now. I feel so lucky!” He exclaimed, the soft smile refused to remove itself from his face, along with the gentle look in his bright orange eyes.  
  
“You feel lucky? Compared to everyone, you are the kindest person I have ever met! You are selfless, gentle, thoughtful, strong, brave and rather attractive, if I do say so. That’s just off the top of my head! Please give me one reason as to why, I wouldn’t want to be here in your arms?” She stared into his eyes.  
  
“Well…” His smile fell as he looked away.  
  
“Kairon? If you don’t want to tell me, its fine,” Rose spoke softly. He let her go, she grabbed his hand making him go and sit on the mat with her.  
  
“I want to tell you, but it hurts…” He admitted, squeezing her hand, bringing the other to hold it too.  
  
“That’s okay there's no rush,” Rose whispered, moving into his side snuggling up to him, trying anything to make him feel better.  
  
“2 years ago, I had an unhatched child. It- it haunts me thinking if I could have gotten to it, maybe they would be alive today. Maybe they could be normal, no, that would have been impossible.” He shook, it may have been only half of the story, but it was enough for Rose to feel sympathy for him.  
  
“What about its mother? Did she not help?” Rose asked as gently as she could. Kairon shook his head as a tear fell down his face.  
  
“She left it purposely outside in a storm. I got blamed for it. I only saw the egg twice. I thought she loved me the same way I did her, I had never been so wrong. Then I found sanctuary in the military, we are the team who purposely work through the mating season. Everyone else wants it off to mate. It doesn’t help that I keep dreaming about a kit, I know its not the same one. Its different, but impossible.” There was a moment of silence, along with a sniff coming from the bundle of human that sat in his lap.  
  
“How could anyone be so heartless… But the upside of being human we don’t lay eggs. They grow inside of you. One of the girls at the brothel, unfortunately died from childbirth, the child should be about 4 now,” Rose admitted wiping a tear from her eyes.  
  
“Wait 4 years at the brothel how old are you?” Kairon asked, the subject had been changed and now he was just confused.  
  
“I'm 20 years old, I found the brothel when I was 15-”  
  
“Why was _you_ in a _brothel_ at _15_?”  
  
“Because of Angelo. I- I-” She took a deep breath shaking. “His father saved my fathers life, we could _never_ afford to pay him back, as their only child, they offered for me to _marry_ their son when the time comes. I was 13 when my father died. At 14 I was _‘gifted’_ to their son by my mother, who could not afford to keep us both fed. I spent a good 18 months in _their_ house hold. Angelo would hit me, spit at me, call me names, when he rapped me for the fourth time, I ran. I found the brothel, told them what happened, they gave me food, clothes and a place to stay. They told me to pretend I was a virgin for 2 whole years. And that’s how I ended up at the brothel.” She smiled with tears running down her face.  
  
“Rose, I don’t know what to say,” Kairon spoke bring her smiling face to look at him. She was hurting, and the fear, he could feel it himself. She was hurt so badly but still wore a smile.  
  
“There are no words, what is done is done. But when I say I feel safe with you, please, understand I really do.”  
  
“If anyone ever hurts you, let me know and they’ll get me and the boys on them.”  
  
“I don’t believe killing someone is the right thing,” she said nervously hugging her lover.  
  
“I know worse things to do than killing, particularly for this _Angelo_. I’ll let the _worst_ of my boys brake him, if I manage to get my claws on him. He should pay for his crimes, he doesn’t deserve you,” Kairon looked at his human as their eyes met.  
  
“He won’t _ever_ get that change, I'm convinced I am in _love_ with the kindest person I’ve _ever_ met,” She confessed as quietly as a whisper as she guided his jaw in for a soft long choreography of kisses, as night fall fell upon them. Falling asleep in each other’s arms until Kairon must leave in the morning.


	13. Alone

Kairon, woke up at the crack of dawn. He looked down at his lover who was flat out asleep. Her white hair cradled her face, she looked peaceful and relaxed. He quietly brushed his nose to her cheek, softly enough not to wake her. He put on his work clothes and his face mask.   
He did a last look at his tiny pale human allowing that soft smile to return to his face as he closed the door quietly behind him.   
  
On his way he met with some of his comrades, one which was his friend Konreishan.  
The much larger Intseh walked up to the group, mainly to Kairon, grinning from ear to ear at his smaller friend.   
  
**“So, Patches. My bro!”** Konreishan exclaimed putting an arm around his buddy, as the morning sun arose in the distance. **“DUDE! You know mating season is over, right? You stink of your mate.” **His friends said bluntly, roughly rubbing Kairon’s head with his fist.  
  
**“WHAT! Our Kairon _‘I don’t want a mate, I don’t need anyone, I am happy on my own.’ _Has a mate! DUDE! I'm very proud of you right now!”** One of the others patted him on the shoulder full of pride.   
  
**“I'm not having this conversation, lets just get this mission over with.”** Kairon was trying to stop this conversation and getting out of Konreishan’s grip. He just hoped Rose was coping well on her own. He had to focus on their mission of rescuing this stupid dignitary.   
  
**“Awwww our teeny weeny Keeeeeewron, is embawessed!!!”** One of the other soldiers cooed. Kairon was their commander but he never saw himself as higher than the others. He had been taught that everyone’s voices and opinions matter, his father did teach him some good team values. His comrades shared the joke that Kairon – their commander – was suddenly teeny tiny as he was the shortest of the bunch at 6’7” (6’8.5” with horns). Most of the soldiers were around 7’3” or upwards. But the joke was he was the animal out of them on the battlefield, he was the most violent, he was the man who got the job done, regardless of the consequences.   
  
**“You should see his mate, she is adorably tiny!”** Konreishan said, as he turned to look over to the other males, grinning.   
  
**“Wait, he actually found someone smaller than him?”  
  
“How small are we talking here? Six-foot, kind of small?”  
**  
**“Smaller.”** Konreishan grinned.  
  
**“So, they are the size of a child?!”** One of the soldiers sounded alarmed.  
  
**“Oh, for the love of- just smell him, what’s different?”** Konreishan brought his hand to his face, were his colleges that dumb? He knew he didn’t want the real answer to that.   
  
One of the soldiers walked straight up behind Kairon and was sniffing his hair, too casually. Kairon growled at them, as a warning to piss off. The taller Intseh gasped and ran back over to Konreishan.   
**  
“He smells like human!”** They spoke quietly, with shock lacing their voice.   
  
**“Yeah his mate is teeny tiny human. She must be 5’4”? or 5’5”? Or was she 5’3”? Either way she is super small! And unusually pale. I'm not the one with a fetish for humans, but she is pretty,”** Konreishan spoke loudly. His aim was to embarrass Kairon and get him to open-up. He looked over at his smaller commander and it was working a treat.   
  
**“Konreishan…”** Kairon growled at his comrade.  
  
**“Just tell us about her!”** One of the others shouted.   
  
**“I want to know too! Roukanii, is a hybrid, aren’t you?”**   
  
**“What?!”** Kairon paused, staring at the ‘Intseh’ in question.  
  
**“You can’t tell much as I take after my mother. She is Intseh, and my dad he’s a human. It’s why my shins are slightly longer, my tail, claws, and horns are all shorter. I have finer fur and my eyes are darker than everyone else’s,”** the youngest member of the team declared, as Kairon froze. When he got back to Rose, they needed to have a long chat. However, she didn’t smell pregnant, they need to be far more careful.   
  
**“It’s possible… for us to… really?”** Kairon had a moment of trying to process the thought, that dream, that kit, maybe just… maybe it is possible.   
**  
“Hey Kairon, come on spill the beans!”  
  
“What’s she like?”  
  
“Can we meet her?”  
  
“She’s nervous of new people. She’s been badly hurt in the past-”** He admitted. He would love his boys to meet her, but she would have a panic attack. He knew his guys well enough, to know they would, without a doubt start to coo at her. She would be petrified. Kairon decided then and there that would not be fair on her. **  
  
“So that’s why you are with her! You softie!”** Konreishan Shouted, grinning from ear to ear as he made his way over to the smaller commander. As he wrapped his arm around his childhood friend proudly. **  
  
“Well, I didn’t mean to fall in love. I did not want to, but you just can’t help it. But Rose is, caring, gentle, thoughtful, completely adorable, and a little bit helpless.”** Kairon grew a soft smile on his face thinking about his ‘Fluffball’. He wondered what she was up to, if she was okay? He knew she didn’t want to be left alone.   
**  
“She isn’t the kind who needs rescuing every three seconds? Is she?”** Konreishan asked nervously, he knew Kairon well enough. Even as a child Kairon liked to ‘rescue’ things, then make them better.   
Kairon chuckled while he walked, yep she was his damsel in distress.   
**  
“Commander Kairon?”** Roukanii, the hybrid asked, getting Kairon’s attention. **“Not to interrupt but I'm sure my dad said that humans live birth? Just be careful. I am lucky my parents had no problems with me.” **This young hybrid was the only one who seemed to be aware of the dangers that come with being half human and half Intseh.**  
**  
**“How did I not know you was half human?”** Kairon asked shocked.   
  
**“You never asked why I am different,”** Roukanii smiled.   
**  
“I didn’t realise you are different.”  
  
“And that’s why I respect you, Sir.”**   
  
Kairon smiled at his team, they were a bunch of good lads, he treats them all like brothers and he knew his trust was well placed. Theses guys may not be his brothers by blood, but they were apart of his family in his heart. They were at their destination.   
  
************************************  
  
  
Rose woke up to an empty cold space, she knew Kairon left early to work. She went into her bag and took her old teddy. It was reddish-brown, very tatty, very old. It offered her comfort. She held it close as the fear of being alone was biting at her feet. She knew Kairon would be back, as soon as he could. She decided to stay in ‘bed’ for as long as she could, just imagining that the Intseh she has fallen in love with, was right beside her. She knew even if he wasn’t in bed with her, he was thinking of her. That gave her enough comfort to fall asleep in ‘his’ side, which smelt of him.  
  
After a while of debating if she should leave the bed, she sat up, thinking of how she could help while being on her own. She basically helped to keep the house clean. Maybe that front garden! That was what she could do.   
She got dressed and went outside. With a basket in her hand, she started to de-weed the sorry excuse of a garden.   
Putting on some gloves, she tried to tackle the garden, using all her weight to pull up the weeds. When the large weed’s roots left the earth she’d fall over, staring to giggle to herself.   
Once the weeds were done, it was starting to look like some one lived here. She smiled as she went to tidy up the hedge.  
  
“**Morning,** Rose!” A voice spoke in Intsehli. Rose spun around to see Toukan. He was carrying something in blankets.   
  
“Hello Toukan! I hope you are well, today?” Rose guessed he greeted her, as she waved and smiled.   
  
“Nah Evo!” Toukan exclaimed pointing at the egg (my child). He tried to simple it down for Rose.  
Rose looked at the cloth in his arms, she was confused, but then remembered what Karion said, that Intseh lay eggs. Rose gasped in joy, the realisation that Toukan will be a dad!  
  
“Oh my goodness! Congratulations! I’m assuming it is yours?” Rose tried to ask not truly understanding this Intseh, both ends were trying.   
  
Toukan used his free hand to point to himself, “N, Nah,” He repeated. He was trying to communicate with Rose. The lady in question looked at him, taking a few seconds to understand what he was saying.   
“N, Nar?” She said pointing at him, the Intseh shook his head, as he repeated himself from before.   
  
“N, Nah,” again pointing at himself then he pointed at Rose “T, Tah.”  
  
“Oh! N, Nar?” She said pointing at herself. The Intseh smiled and nodded. “I, Me.” She repeated. And he copied.   
  
“I, mee” Toukan copied pointing at himself. Rose giggled but nodded her head, she was aware she had an accent and, sometimes it was hard for others to copy.   
  
This went on for a short while. Until Rose grabbed her mug looking at Toukan.   
“Toukan, Tar?” Then she pointed at her mug. “Would you like a cuppa tea?” She asked in common.

Toukan nodded his head as they walked into the house and he sat at a chair resting the egg on his lap. Rose passed him a cup of Tea, very carefully. They were trying to chat, despite not really knowing the others language, it was a fun attempt. Toukan promised his brother he would Check Rose was okay while his brother was at work, Rose seemed more comfortable around Toukan. Her brain had decided he wasn’t a threat.   
  
He held out his egg for her to hold, she looked alarmed. “A- a- are you sure?” She asked nervously.   
He got up and passed the egg into her lap, talking in words she didn’t understand. Rose smiled softly at the egg, her hand softly ran over it. It was clearly getting bigger due to the keratin lines that have formed all over it. Rose smiled softly placing the back of her hand to it. It was warm. She smiled and covered it back up and handed it back, as Toukan was finishing up his tea, which she saw him scrunch up his face, making a mental note not to give him tea again.   
  
“Hretehnah, Rose.” Toukan said adjusting the egg in his lap.   
  
“I'm assuming that was a, thank you. And no, thank you for stopping by, Toukan.” Rose spoke softly as Toukan got up and walked to the door.   
  
“Gud bye Rose!” He remembered from last time.   
“Good bye, Toukan!” Rose chimed as she got herself another cup of tea, as she was washing up.   
  
After she had tidied up the garden, some dinner and a nice warm bath, she realised she was fine on her own. She wished Kairon was with her, but she knew he would be back as quickly as he could. He promised. She dreamed, he was on his way back to sneak into the bed, to snuggle with her. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, close to him, but for now her childhood teddy will do for now, as she cuddled into the teddy for tonight.   
  
*****************************************  
  
The sun was setting, and the soldiers had stopped to make a camp, with their new rescued dignitary in tow. The men all put down their weapons as the all sat under the stars.   
  
**“Good work boys, we move out at sunrise, get some rest.”** Kairon smiled at his team, no casualties. A few minor injuries but nothing too bad. This was a part of the job. As he laid down, he thought about Rose, he wondered if she was okay? How was she coping on her own? He tried not to think about her, but the way she bounces over, the way wants to try to make him happy. His fluff-ball of a human. Who would have thought? A human, a tiny adorable human.   
Who would have thought it? Regardless, she made him feel loved and wanted. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Waking up he felt arms around his waist as his unconscious arm made its way to shoulders… big shoulders. He suddenly woke up, completely awake.   
  
**“What the-! KONREISHAN!”** Kairon shouted at the large male Intseh sprawled out over his chest.   
  
The Larger male Intseh fluttered his eyelashes at Kairon trying to pass off acting like a tiny human female, **“Give us a snog! You, _hunk_ of a man!”** Konreishan joked making his voice as high pitched as he could, while trying to copy Rose’s British accent, as he pulled a kissy face.   
This was the point all the solders burst out laughing. At least there was no tape involved. Last time they tapped him to a tree.   
  
**“You got one thing wrong,”** Kairon laughed, pushing his friend off him. **“Rose does _not _ask.”**  
  
**“But she’s so timid and shy? Isn’t she?”** Konreishan asked, now very confused. He thought his joke was perfect. Kairon chuckled, grabbing his stuff. Walking the boys back home. His gut twisted he knew something was wrong.   
  
His mood suddenly darkened as he grabbed his weapon, an arm length thin sword, which resembled a samurai’s sword.   
  
**“Uma, can you take the dignitary to the capital with the rest of the troop? Konreishan? Roukanii? I have a horrible feeling. Can you guys, back me up?” **  
  
“What is it, Patches?”   
  
“I don’t know, but I feel like Toukan is in trouble.” And with that the three fighters ran off away from the larger more casual string. Kairon had no idea what was happening, but his gut told him something was very, very, wrong. He needed to get home and find out.


	14. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! CONTAINS SENSITIVE SUBJECTS!

  
Toukan was asleep with his mate, the egg between their embraced pose. There were voices proudly talking to each other in the background, outside, as they walked past his house. He couldn’t understand what they were saying but it sounded common, COMMON?!  
He shot up wide awake. Rose, shit.  
  
**“Toukan?”** the female woke hazily wrapping herself around their egg.  
  
**“I’ll be back, Kairon’s mate is in trouble, I can hear people outside his house. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
  
“You go and kick ass, I’ll cuddle our baby.”** And with that the female was out like a light.  
Toukan got dressed and outside, hearing a high pitch scream. ‘Shit,’ was his only thought as he ran to his brother’s house. He slammed himself against the door. They had barricaded it.  
  
He went to smash a window, he realised, he was too big to fit through it. He looked at the chimney, on the roof, then looked at himself, again, too big. The one time he cursed himself for being super muscular. His brain rattled trying to think of ways he could break into his brother’s house.   
  
He slammed into the door as hard as he could, using all his singular weight against it. He felt his shoulder pop out of place, as it smashed against the door. He growled in pain, as he pulled his arm back into place. He could barely move his arm after its dislocation.  
  
Nothing he was doing was working. He turned and ran to the village centre he needed back up, quick. He felt guilty about leaving Rose, but there was no way, that he could do this on his own.  
He spun around, bolted the half a mile into the town centre. He would get help, but he needed to be quick, so did they.  
  
***************************************  
“Are you sure it’s this one?”  
  
“Sir I have been following her, the Intseh is not there.”  
  
There was a laugh. Rose awoke, there was voices outside of the house. The sun was still rising.  
  
“Perfect.” A deep voice growled. She knew that voice, it can’t be. How did he find her? What could she do? She can’t fight. She doesn’t know how to be agile. Panic settled in, as the front door burst open.  
  
She did all she could, in hopes, someone could hear. She screamed, a loud blood curdling scream. Hoping it was enough to get someone’s attention.  
  
The door of the bed room, was opened by her old roommate, “Rose!” The woman ran over joyfully, “we are here to take you home. Okay sweetie?” The older woman said to Rose.  
  
“But, this _‘is’_ my home.” Rose spoke, she did not want to leave. She finally felt love, she didn’t want to leave it behind.  
  
“Oh sweetheart! Look at you! You are wearing rags! You _‘are’_ coming home with us, dear.” The tone from this woman, was very passive aggressive. Rose was silent as she thought to herself. She adored Kairon, but she also feared this woman, she knew Angelo was on the other side of that door. She did something, she thought she would never do. She stood up and looked this woman dead in the eyes.  
  
“No, I _will_ be staying here. You no longer _own_ me.” This was the very first time, Rose stood up for herself, squared off again this woman. Rose was petrified, but she loved Kairon more than she feared these people.  
  
“Sweetie, Rose. The Intseh you left with is _only_ using you for your body! You _‘are’_ a brothel girl. No one will ever _want_ you, me, any of us. We are _impure_, we are _tainted_. Now come _home_ sweetheart.” This woman made her words sound sincere despite the insults she was throwing. Mental abuse, this is how they stop their girls from running too far. Physical abuse, that was the next step.  
  
“You are wrong, his name is Kairon, he is the kindest person I have _‘ever’_ met. I am _not _leaving,” Rose planted herself firmly. Her determination was being replaced with strength. But she was still scared.  
  
“LEARN _YOUR_ PLACE, WHORE!” The woman shouted and backhanded Rose across the face, as she fell to the ground, “hold her down, our _‘sister’_ has forgotten her place.”  
On command in came 3 more of the brothel girls who had pinned her to the floor. On had her in a headlock, with her knees holding Rose’s wrist above her head. The second held on to her left leg and foot, and the third had a hold of her right leg and foot.  
  
The older woman peeped under Rose’s skirt, “no underwear, you make this too easy, whore.” She got out a needle and enchanted the fluid.  
Rose knew what it was, it was to prevent pregnancy and to destroy any diseases.  
  
“Also, I made this one especially for you, whore. So, if you were pregnant! You won’t be anymore.” The older woman smiled, as Rose went limp.  
  
“Wait, it’s possible for…No please! Don’t!” Rose cried and squirmed in realisation.  
  
“But sweetie, if you tense up this will hurt more.” The older woman spoke calmly, despite the ill-intent look in her eye. Rose forced herself to relax as best as she could as the needle and fluid went into her arm.  
  
“No children for you, whore. And the best part, your Intseh will never know. Who knows what nasty disease’s they must carry?” The woman giggled as Rose felt hot tears running down her face, she was powerless to stop them, the thought of being taken away from Kairon hurt her more than the needle that was leaving her arm. The older woman put a bandage around it, Rose knew it was to stop any bleeding the injection may cause.  
  
“Angelo, darling would you like us to keep her restrained?” The woman asked the man who was clearly around 30 years, as she kissed the man quickly but passionately.  
  
“How’s my little ‘white Rose’ doing? I gave the girls my blessing to use you how they saw fit. I have known where you have been this entire time,” He spoke slowly, as he knelt between her legs, grinning. “And yet you still chose to run off with an Intseh, what was it? The fact they have bigger dicks? Did he make you beg for more, like the whore you are? Remember bitch, your father promised you’d be mine, then your mother gave you to me. You ‘belong’ to me,” This insane man dragged his nails into her thigh piercing the skin to very slightly brake it, due to his charismatic anger.  
  
“And ‘this’!” He shouted as he two fingers from his other hand into her vagina. Her eyes shut from the pain and she felt her body betraying her as she whimpered, tears forming again. This time it was not pain but more fear, she knew what he would do next. He curled his fingers inside of her pulling her hips up as she gasped. Her body just did as she was told. If she didn’t, she knew he would knock her out cold. If she was conscious at least she had a chance to escape when he was done. “this and ‘all’ your body, belongs, to me.” He twisted his hand inside her lifting her hips as high as they could go.  
  
He kept his fingers curled and scraped his nails on her insides watching her face scrunch up as another tear fell. He grinned as he put the fingers to her mouth, she clenched her jaw. She knew if she went to talk, he would gag her with his hand. She was unsure if this was rape, murder or both.  
  
“Suck it, whore.” He growled at her. She looked away moving her head away.  
  
“She is very disobedient sir, may we assist you, sir?” The older woman chimed smiling at the man.  
  
“Keep her held down, ladies.” He lowered his trousers just low enough for his erection to spring out, lifting up her skirt, he grinned pulling out a knife from his belt.  
“You will behave.” He threatened as he held the knife near her neck. In reaction her head lifted into the woman’s lap who moaned tilting her hips, but not letting go of Roses hands and tightening the grip on her head leaving her lower neck exposed.  
  
“Please make her move sir! I will feel you through her!” This woman begged. Rose raised an eyebrow at the woman above her face, clearly thinking that woman was crazy and desperate.  
  
Angelo entered Rose laughing as he did so, her head tipped back as she held her breath, and the other woman moans dirtily. He did not wait for her to adjust to his size, he went fully in. Tears formed on Roses face. She couldn’t move, shout for help, nothing, that knife was resting on her lower neck as Angelo thrusted with all his might into her with the intent of hurting her. She tried her best to relax her body, the softer the muscles the less pain. But its hard to relax when you are pinned to the floor one who is moaning over nothing.  
Tears ran down her face, this was happening, she was completely powerless.  
  
As Angelo was getting into his high the door burst open. It took seven Intseh to break down the barricaded door, Rose screamed as the blade was places to her collar bone as Angelo pulled out.  
  
“If you want to live, be silent. Whore.” Angelo spat the last word. What he didn’t know was Intseh have highly sensitive hearing and on que Kairon ran through the doors. Snarling, tail thrashing, he crouched low.  
  
**“Get. Off. Rose.”** Kairon was pissed. It was not a request.  
  
“Get out, this is our business. Not yours,” the older woman spat at the Intseh as another one restrained her.  
  
“That is_ my_ mate, and you are in_ MY_ home. _GET. OFF. HER!”_ Kairon roared as he leapt at Angelo, biting him in the process. Blood went everywhere.  
  
In panic the other girls got off Rose, who touched her bleeding shoulder where the knife had caught her. It was nothing serious, but the cut stung. She was not a fighter. The other women were held by two of the towns people who had been brought along by Toukan, who’s arm was currently in a sling.  
  
Kairon had Angelo pinned to the floor, Kairon had snapped. He scratched the man’s torso. He growled loudly as his two comrades were ready to assist if they needed to, be that to back up or peel off Kairon. They barricaded the door, keeping an eye on their commander.  
  
**“Kairon! Rose needs help. We will sort him, we have the perfect punishment for rapists.”** Toukan grinned in a way that could scare off the devil.  
  
“Please! Please don’t kill me!! I’ll do anything!!” The male human cowered. Kairon got up and threw the human at his comrades.  
  
**“Wait for me, I need to make sure Rose is-”**  
  
** “Take your time, we will wait for you. Toukan! How are you doing kid? I hear your going to be a dad…”** Konreishan Spoke as he and Roukanii escorted their prisoner into the kitchen along with the younger Intseh who was proudly in tow.  
  
The door shut behind Kairon, he turned to Rose who was wearing Angelo’s blood crying to herself. Kairon sat near her close enough if she wanted contact but not so far that he would be out of reach.  
  
“I- I- I- a-a-am s-s-s-so sorry! T-t-t-they… I- I- I…” Rose burst out crying. Kairon scooted over and put her in his lap just holding her close, causing Rose to squeak. He rested his head on top of hers and faintly purred. Purring was hard to make when you are this angry at someone else.  
  
“I am the one who is sorry,” Kairon whispered, as he sighed. “I thought I could keep you safe. But I will make sure he never touches you again. Please don’t think this is your fault, and I'm sorry if I scared you earlier.” He just sat listening to her sobbing as she clung to him. He just let her cry until she finally stopped, pulling herself away.  
  
“Are you okay? Despite the obvious?” He asked watching her face, she slowly nodded. “I have to go and put that low life in a cell,” He paused for a second then a smile appeared. “I can leave Roukanii, who is a very interesting being to stay with you until I'm back, is that okay?” He asked permission.  
  
“Why do you have to leave so soon?” She muttered, loosening her grip.  
  
“I promise I won’t be long, an hour max. I didn’t know this but Roukanii’s not fully Intseh. You should chat with him, he will stay in the kitchen, but he will be there until I get back.” He said whipping the blood off her neck with his thumb claw gently, the bastard caught her with the knife.  
  
“Can’t I come with you?”  
  
“He is not going anywhere near you. I need to make sure he cannot escape after what he was doing to you. It will never happen again.” Kairon nuzzled her face, as two hands found his.  
  
“Please don’t be long and I know how I feel about you. I love you too.” On that they shared a soft gentle kiss, then Kairon had to put the coward behind some form of bars. In Intseh their law is ‘an eye for an eye’ he had the perfect punishment in mind for the abusive male human.


	15. Consequences

Kairon had left Roukanii, in the kitchen in case anyone else was to show up. He knew at least Rose would be safe. And if this human started crying again, begging for his life again, Kairon would brake protocol, and smash him around the head with the closest object he could get his hands on.   
**  
“Why won’t you guys reply to him?”** Toukan asked nervously, as he was softly leading one of the women, who put up no fight at all. The said human was running her hands up and down the young Intseh’s arm, but Toukan paid no attention to the woman.   
  
**“I don’t trust myself to say anything to this coward, he can use death threats in transport against me. If he cannot understand my native language, that his problem.”** Kairon gritted the words between his teeth, in pure anger.   
  
The journey got to the centre of the town, as the group of humans got put into 2 cells. The women were in one, but kept together, like a family unit. As for Angelo, he was given as a roommate to the ‘Bruiser’.   
  
“Hello, I have been told you are known as the Bruiser. My name is Angelo it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance-” Angelo started to talk, as the unnaturally large Intseh grabbed the human, pulling down his trousers, he spun Angelo around to bend him over, and almost on que the others down the halls, heard a blood curdling scream. Angelo was to be the ‘Bruiser’s’ new ‘mate’ until another rapist came along. They don’t come by often, but Bruiser does his job well.   
  
Kairon heard Angelo crying out for help with the occasional moan, as he rolled his eyes walking over to the desk.   
**“His victim lives with myself and she is in a fragile state, please let me know _if_ and _when_ he gets released.”** Kairon stated, as the attendant who was making notes.   
  
**“Shall I contact you when the women are realised and what they are charged with?”** The attendant asked.  
  
“**Yes please, I would rather they didn’t harass _my mate_ anymore, thank you.”** Kairon smiled at the attendant who looked shocked, either his mate was human, or they kept unusual company.   
  
On the walk back the main topic was Toukan's egg, it had recently been laid. It was in fantastic condition, so far. It stung Kairon a little, however, he was overjoyed for his brother. They were talking about the kit’s future, military? **“Maybe”**. Which surprised everyone, thinking that Toukan would have said no, as he wasn’t military, he chose not to be.   
  
**“If they want to be like their super cool uncle Kairon, I won’t stop them, as they will get to the top like you did, they will have that ability. Also, I can just imagine how proud our dad would be of them!” **Toukan admitted, he sounded proud of his older brother, who grinned to himself.   
  
**“So, Kairon? What about _you_?”** Konreishan asked bluntly.  
  
**“What? Kids? Me?” **Kairon tried to pick up the pieces, but he had just been letting it all brush over his head. To which, the much larger Intseh nodded his head, trying to get the smaller Intseh commander to continue. Kairon stood there for a good minute to process what was being said.   
  
**“That’s up to Rose. As for if we have one,”** he paused, as he didn’t want to contradict himself, just in case. **“IF, we did. I wouldn’t want it in the military. I’d worry too much.”**   
  
**“And there’s Mr. Patches. Our softie, teeny, weenie, commander.”** Konreishan laughed whole heartedly. The thought of being able to have a child, with Rose, both scared him and filled him with joy, but he did need to talk to her about that, because, if she keeps claiming him and his body at the regular rate she does, then there maybe another mouth to feed sooner than he’d realise.   
Not that he would complain, but he doesn’t want her to go through that extra stress. It’s her choice.  
  
*******************************  
  
After a while of sitting alone, wrapped in a blanket on the mattress, her tears had dried, her eyes still felt sore, her legs and everything in-between that’s was violated, hurt. She had too many questions, why was it always her? Why didn’t anyone from the brothel tell her? What was he gaining from them using her? He always, had to gain something. Not even Kairon would want her after that… her brain trailed off in this dark swirling pit of guilt, for something she didn’t cause. She felt ashamed, even if her body wanted more, harder and rougher, her heart wanted it to stop. She wanted Kairon to hug her, kiss her, just anything but, he was gone, again. She sighed and opened the door of the room, to see a strange looking Intseh sat at the table, with hot cup of tea. Tea! Kairon would never touch the stuff.   
  
“May- may, I sit with you, Sir?” Rose stuttered as she asked, watching his face light up.  
  
“Yeah, sure!” He nodded, as Rose sat down cautiously eyeing him.   
  
“I- I am sorry if this is rude, b- but why do you look different from the others?” Rose asked, noticing his human nose, less and finer fur and brown eyes. To which he smiled showing his pink gums as he laughed.   
  
“I'm half Intseh and half human, my dad’s a human!” Rose jumped, at the sudden enthusiasm of this youngster, who was the same age as Toukan.   
  
Rose smiled, once she started to settle down. “How? Were you born?” Rose asked quietly. “Because Kairon said ‘Intseh lay eggs’ and humans give birth, so… how?” Rose asked very quietly, and very nervously.   
  
“Us hybrids, we are birthed however our mothers would birth with a pure breed. But, we are hard to create, most don’t make it past the first stages…” Roukanii admitted, his smile dropped.   
  
“You mean, miscarriage?” Rose looked at the floor, the words the old cow evilly laughed earlier said, _‘I made this one especially for you, whore. So, if you were pregnant! You won’t be anymore.’ _Her hand moved to the stomach, never knowing if she was. Maybe, if her injection had not ran out, she could give Kairon a child, even if it’s not fully Intseh, he’d be the best father. Maybe there was one neither will ever know about. There was a sadness in the air.   
  
“Hey, Rose? Don’t worry. You and Kairon will find a way, if that’s what you both want. And he really likes you, you know. It’s super fun to tease him.” Rose perked up.  
  
“Wait, he told you guys, about me? In a good way?”   
  
“Wow. Don’t sound too shocked. But Patches, is a good lad, but don’t tell him I said so, but he is completely in love with you. I have _never_ seen him like this, and he _deserves_ it. Poor guy has had it tough so far. You bring him _happiness and hope.”_   
  
“Patches?”  
  
“Oh fuck. I- I- meant Kairon… He _‘hates’_ that nickname. Oh no…” The hybrid paled, at the accidental power he just gave this female human. Rose laughed at the name. Someone was either very cruel or they had a wicked sense of humour.   
  
“His parents call him ‘Ke’, he likes that. He calls me ‘fluff-ball’, for some random reason,” Rose giggled.   
  
“Wait he has made you a nickname?” Roukanii almost yelled, making Rose jump.   
  
“Y-y-yes? Is that bad?” Rose asked, in a worried tone. The response had Roukanii doubled over laughing.   
  
“Don’t - forget to - invite me - to your wedding - if the pair of you - get formally - married,” The hybrid laughed between words. What he didn’t get chance to say, if you have a nickname you are either, apart of that family, or, that person _wants you in their life_. It’s not quite a marriage proposal but, its nearly there.   
  
Almost on que, Kairon opened the door, to see Rose confused and Roukanii struggling to breathe, from laughing so hard.   
“Roukanii? Dare I ask why you are laughing, like a mad person?” Kairon asked cautiously, as he made his way over to Rose.   
  
“I should be asking ‘which will be first the wedding, or the kit?’ Patches?” Roukanii roared with laughter.   
  
“Rose, he’s not been asking about our sex life, has he?” Kairon asked his mate, nerves dripping from his voice. As Konreishan and Roukanii both shot upright in surprise.   
  
“He has a sex life too? Ouch, you poor thing, Rose.” Roukanii looked at the human female in sympathy. Human lady parts are not known for being large, stretchy? Yes. But not known for fitting a full Intseh knot either.   
  
“Why? Kairon has never hurt me. I mean, he is very gentle and careful, and yes, he is bi-” Rose was interrupted by a hand over her mouth.   
  
“Please, no?” His expression begged Rose not to tell, and his eyes begged for mercy off his human, who removed his hand, holding it in her own gently.   
  
“I missed you Kairon, I was so scared. I- I-” Rose stuttered, as his arms pulled her into his chest softly.   
  
“I am the one who is sorry. Next time Rose, you can stay in the capital if you want, they’ll be surprised to see you, but they will look after you, and you’ll be safe. I feel so stupid…” Kairon spoke into her hair.   
  
“Come on guys, let’s leave them alone.” Konreishan spoke, as he grabbed Roukanii’s shoulder. “Well see you both soon. Bye Patches, and we will see you again soon, Rose.” And with that the others had left, leaving the pair just stood there in the others embrace.   
  
“What happened to Angelo?” Rose asked, looking up at her lover.  
  
“We have a saying, it’s also in our law. It goes ‘an eye for an eye’, he is with the ‘Bruiser’. We call him that as he is a rapist who cannot be fixed, we brake whoever we put in there with him. Angelo will be paying for what he did to you, from today and, from the past before that.” Kairon looked down at his human.   
  
“After today, after what they did, they said that no one would ever want me, that I'm not ‘pure’.”   
  
“That’s bullshit- I don’t care about you neither, being a virgin or experienced. You _are_ pure, your heart is pure. That’s enough for me and has been from the start.” Kairon pulled her in for a soft gentle kiss, almost in case she wanted confirmation.   
  
Her hands made her way under his shirt as he let her take it off him. But instead of taking off her clothes he pulled her colder to his body and kissed her nose.   
  
“Rose I don’t know why your arm has a bandage, and I don’t know what damage they have done to you, but no sex-”  
  
“Keeeee, that’s not fair! I can still-”  
  
“You need your rest, now get yourself in that bed, so I can cuddle you better. That is my plan for you, fluff-ball.” Kairon spoke like an officer, as Rose smiled, his intention was selfless. Well, the cuddling is him wanting to snuggle closely, to the female who has given his life purpose, again.


	16. Chapter 16

When Rose came to, she found her legs tangled in Kairon’s, his tail gently coiled its way up one of her legs. Rose propped herself up slightly, so she was able to study his sleeping face, gently bringing her hand to his face. She finally understood what she felt, admiration, gentleness, to love and be loved. She was lost in thought staring at her, whatever they were, there was love both ways, but they didn’t need any label for the world to judge them.  
Rose watched his restful face, as it muttered a ‘**get back here…**’ as on que he rolled onto Rose. She made a small noise then burst out laughing as her lover stirred nuzzling his muzzle into her shoulder, half asleep and loudly purring. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was making him happy. At the mercy of his powerful and sleepy affection, she embraced him tightly and played with his long hair, in-between her fingers. It wasn’t the softest in the world, but it was strong and sturdy like himself.   
  
Kairon finally started to wake up, nestling closer into his mate, until a thought caught his attention. Was he? Oh no.   
  
“I'm so sorry… I didn’t mean to pin you against the bed,” he gasped, as his brain went into a panic as he tried to stop himself from squashing Rose, who just pulled him closer, wanting his body close.   
  
“If you wanted to pin me to the bed all you have to do is ask. You know I would enjoy it,” She flirted with him. As he chuckled, before this type of comment would have thrown him out of his comfort zone, but this is just Rose being, well… Rose.   
  
“You are recovering, and you should not be trying to-”  
  
“But you _were_ dreaming about _it_? Weren’t you?” she winked, as he looked at her confused.   
  
“I had a dream about that kid again, only this time, it could crawl, and I was chasing it around the house.” He admitted out loud for the first time.   
  
“What kid? Again? You’ve had this dream before?” Rose asked, as the words from yesterday will still too fresh in her memory. She sat up, as her mood flickered from playful to on the verge of tears.   
  
“Rose? Are you…” Kairon went to sit up, as he put an arm over her, pulling her into him.  
  
“The old woman yesterday… she…” Rose took off the bandage, there was a bit of dried blood, but it was obvious they had injected her, he wanted to know.   
  
“Rose, what did she do?” Kairon asked, cupping her face with his free hand. It was a clear injection of some sort.   
  
“She… I- in the brothel, once every 3 months all us girls we would get a shot, it’s a contraceptive. Basically, they wanted to take me back. I don’t want to play their mind games any more. She told me if I… _if_ I was carrying, it would have been dead, due to her injection.” Rose muttered through tears as Kairon held her tightly, his muzzle in her super curly and poofy white hair.   
  
“I can tell you for a fact, you were not.” Kairon spoke firmly, slightly loosening his grip allowing his mate to look up.   
  
“How can you-?”  
  
“Sent changes. Yours didn’t and hasn’t. I am so sorry, I have let you down. I let you get hurt, even when my gut told me something was wrong, and I didn’t listen.” Kairon started to rant as Rose found some clarity. She climbed into his lap and pulled him down for a kiss. It was short sweet and passionate, and it got him to stop ranting.   
  
“Don’t you dare think you are anything, but my hero. You always think about me and never yourself, I am in love with the kindest, gentle, selfless, passionate, sweetest, handsome and ‘take me now’ kind of sexy, hero of all time. So, if you won’t fuck me senseless, at least make out with me like you mean it.” Rose stated as clear as day making Kairon burst out laughing.  
  
“You really don’t have a filter, do you?” Kairon laughed.  
  
“Not really, no. Now, are you going to kiss me or what?” Rose laughed back, as Kairon pulled on top of him as he fell back and kissed her like he truly meant it.   
  
*************************************  
  
A few hours later they had made their way into the capital, as Kairon needed to file some reports due to the arrest yesterday and the update on how the women violated Rose. He also had to meet with the leader to report everything that had gone off and request for his next and future mission that Rose is to stay in the capital with someone to keep an eye on her, making sure she is not assaulted due to her past.   
  
“You won’t be long, right?” Rose asked nervously taking a seat and letting go of Kairon’s hand, as he kissed her on her forehead.   
  
“I’ll be as quick as I can,” Kairon spoke with a smile. He then followed the secretary with a frown. That old frown she saw him wear on the first night they met.   
  
Rose smiled to herself at the memory, as she leaned back in the sofa chair, she was left on.   
A good 20 minutes has passed when a woman not that much taller the Rose walked over.   
She had dark reddish-brown hair, a tan to be jealous of and wore the military uniform. In short, she was a very pretty lady.   
  
"Hello! How are you today?" Her voice was gentle and calm. Rose smiled happily.   
  
“I'm well thank you, and yourself?” Rose had decided that this lady was kind, Rose wondered if they could be friends?   
  
"I'm great! Are you waiting for someone?" The lady asked as an enormously tall green Intseh walked over to the pretty woman, grabbing her hand. "Zariath, we're just talking, that's all, I promise!"

"Of course. But are you in need of assistance, ma'am?" This tall man sounded completely unimpressed with the human lady.   
  
“I'm waiting for Kairon, he said he had to sort stuff out and promised he wouldn’t be long.” Her smile didn’t leave her face, the lady’s expression softened as did her smile.   
  
“Rose? Are you-” was as many words as Kairon could say before Rose leaped at him.   
  
“Kairon! How did it go?” Rose asked as she was in his arms in less than as second as she pulled him into a kiss, you would have thought he’d been gone for days. “I also was making friends,” She spoke proudly. Gesturing to the two people stood near.   
  
“Really well, reported the mission and the arrest. And your welcome to stay in the city when I'm on my next mission, if you want so you will be safe,” Kairon softly replied, as he played with one of her curls.   
  
The deep reddish-brown haired lady made a high pitch squeal, as she brought her hands to her face. Making Rose spin around nervously, and kairon automatically wrapped his arms around his mate protectively, they were still on edge from the events of yesterday.   
  
“Hargens,” The big Intseh muttered almost telling her off, realising the smaller human’s spooky nature.  
  
The taller human lady spun around looked him dead in the eye, “Oh,” She spun back around “Sorry for making you jump,” She walked over to the smaller human, putting an arm around her, “tell me all the details, how did you guys meet?” The two women started to wonder off.   
  
Kairon froze in panic, “oh no…” as the much larger Intseh look confused at him. If kairon was able to blush he would be a tomato right now.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hargens and Zariath belong to my dear friend Dreamer372 she is a legend!


	17. Wedding

  
====== 3 MONTHS LATER ========

**“Ke, I don’t know if I can do this? What if I can’t? What if it all goes wrong? What if-”  
  
“Toukan! Please, it’s your wedding and the girls have the egg safe and sound, it will be fine.”** Kairon sighed in frustration. His brother was being a total mess over nothing… Well now he knows what it’s like for everyone else when he starts. But his brothers’ egg was healthy and doing better than anyone could have hoped for, and he felt proud of his brother, it stung a tiny bit but nothing like it had done before, and his brother decided he liked his mate that much he wanted to marry them. He was super proud of his little, but taller, brother.   
  
At the wedding Kairon was stood with his brother trying to keep him calm, as they waited for his brother’s bride and her party of maids. Weddings were a big thing for their community and was celebrated like nothing else imaginable. The music started as everyone stood up Kairon was sure his brother was about to faint as his bride walked down the aisle in a traditional white Intseh style gown and all the bridesmaids had a similar style all red and matching, even Rose.   
  
Kairon couldn’t help but smile, she was stunning. Oh, and so was the bride.   
  
When everyone went to sing, he could see one of the other bridesmaids trying to help Rose with the language, she had been learning it but was at no state where she could sing in it or have a conversation longer than 30 seconds in it.   
  
A wedding was more of a promise and a formality than anything else. You are asking for your god’s blessing and that’s really it, but the part. Once leaving the ceremony grounds Kairon snuck up behind Rose who was congratulating his brother and now sister in law as they held their egg proudly.   
  
Stealthy and hinting his brother to keep quiet Kairon snuck behind Rose and picked her up causing her to scream. His laugh was infectious, as she went limp realising it was him.   
  
“Really, Ke? Are you trying to scare me?” Rose asked as she was put back on the floor. She spun around and dragged him into a side room closing the door behind them as he grinned from ear to ear. It was nice to see him relax as apposed to the serious look he had a lot of the time, her ‘scolding’ melted slightly.   
“Kairon, you know not to scare me like that,” she sighed as he smirked, he had a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
“I am sorry for making you jump, but… Fuck me, you look stunning.” Kairon leaned down to kiss her but Rose stopped him as she faffed with the skirt of her dress.   
  
She stepped out her underwear and twirled it around her finger with a smirk, “So? Is that an offer?” She watched Kairon, his jaw dropped in shock. They were in a public place- it was his BROTHERS wedding day!   
  
He sighed with a grin as he knew if that’s what she wanted he would not fight her, “Soooooo, how do we do this?” He looked around for a table or anything, surely, they wouldn’t want to do it on the floor since it was stone-  
  
“We use the wall,” Her voice melted as she started to undo his trousers.  
  
“Use the wall?” This was a whole new concept for him as she had dragged him to the wall and pulled down his trousers and underwear.  
  
“You, pin me against the wall and _destroy me_.” It was no request, she jumped at him. He had become used to certain aspects to her behaviour, so catching her was not an issue.   
  
Her kiss was passionate and more of a matter of need, as her legs wrapped around him, she leaned against the wall allowing him to kiss whatever skin he could get to, as he got into the zone and he felt himself erect. A thought crossed his mind.  
  
“What of we get caught?” His voice went nervous, as ALL his family was here… They would never let him live it down if he was caught mating at his brothers wedding.   
  
“I will handle it,” Rose was completely drunk on lust, in the back of his mind they should have found a more secure room.  
  
“Well, try to keep quiet so no one can hear us, okay?”   
  
“For the love of- You either fuck me again the wall! OR I _will_ do you on that stone-cold floor!” She tried not to moan as she attempted to grind against him.   
  
He laughed, as he had not done anything and she was willing to fall apart, but it had got to be better than the stone floor. As he entered, she bit her lip in an tempt to stay quiet, her hands made their way into his hair undoing the pony tail as her hands ran up his head as he kissed her neck to make sure he stays quiet. It was odd as there was hardly any sound apart from the occasional gasp from Rose when Kairon picked up his pace now having her pinned to the wall.   
Rose was getting close and it was bliss.   
  
The door flew open to a horrified Toukan. **“REALLY! This is where you were?!”** Toukan was about to say something else but Kairon had stopped he could not even face his bother as he head butted the wall muttering something in Intsehli.   
  
Lilly sighed in frustration she was so close! “Can you shut the door on your way out so I can orgasm in peace?” She asked as she threw her undies, that was still in her hand at the intruder, as they shut the door behind them with a huff.   
  
“Thank the gods he can’t understand you,” Kairon muttered about to call it quits.  
  
“No! Please, Just a bit- ahhhhhhhhnnnnnmmmm” She was almost begging as he picked back up his pace, it would be cruel to leave her like this.  
  
“I am going to be in so much trouble now,” he couldn’t help but laugh as his mate fell apart, she was making noise, if Toukan hadn’t spread the word, they would know what was going off now.   
Rose almost screamed as he picked up the pace even more, her whole body shook in an orgasm as this triggered Kairon to lose his mind as he continued to work her body against the wall with each thrust it was getting more and more challenging. He eventually thrusted deeply into her as he felt his release throwing her into a second orgasm as she moaned in a way, he was sure was created for her by the heavens.   
  
On finally returning to the ball room in where the part was his walked up to the pair with a raised eyebrow, **“Anything you want to tell me?”** She asked in only a way a mother knew their child was up to no good. The human smelt intensely of her son, it was obvious what kind of adventures they had been having at the party.   
  
**“I am sorry it kind of just happened, then Toukan-”**  
  
His mother just burst out laughing as she passed Rose her underwear back.  
“When Pa asked where you was Toukan handed him this and just said ‘**Guess, it’s their number one hobby.’** He was so disappointed in you two, I for one am shocked. Kairon you should know better, a public place my boy? That’s a bad idea-”  
  
“P-p- please don’t be mad at him, I- I-it was my idea…” Rose admitted as the mother laughed and told them to enjoy the party, or what was left of it.


End file.
